HTTYD: A Night Furies' Last Hope
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: In the beginning, to when Toothless obeyed the Red Death, what if the circumstances where different? Surely, something more were to happen. So if Toothless wasn't as alone as he was, what would have happened? How would have things played out for him? Better, Worse? Sort of a Prequel for Toothless; Veers into the movie. Toothless/OC and Eventual Hiccup/Astrid
1. Chapter 1

**I told you I would be back... Hopefully that didn't sound creepy. Still, I'm glad to return, even though I wasn't gone for much. **

**For those who are new to me, I will say now, WELCOME. I'd say that this is my last story, but I gave making promises I don't keep. **

**As my ADD starts to kick in, I wanted to ask you all a question. Did you guys see the new trailer (a long time ago?) I was all like. ****Whaaaaaaat Thaaaaahh!**

**Ahhhh!**

**IloveyousomuchDreamWorksandwoweverybody'solderandHiccupisHOTandohmahgahTOOTHLESSyouareevenmoreamazing!**

**Yah, that's pretty much what happened.**

**~Here's a shout out to the person who's kept me updated me in everything for HTTYD 2 **

**Crazy-Shanagins**

**~and a shout out to my most loyalist fan that's been with me since my 3rd Toothless/OC story!**

**fernfury**

**~The POV in the beginning will be told by my OC. This is a new perspective I had to write in, and I sincerely hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, nor any of it characters used, all of it belongs to DreamWorks. **

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

I felt drawn to a specific island. An island with a dark surrounding. Clouds blocking the sun, and topping it off was a jagged mountain that reached high into the sky, covering the whole island. Not my first choice as a home.

It was almost as if there was a force making me, maybe forcing me to arrive to the island. I was just passing by, even though I had been warned not to pass these lands or territories. Even I had a bad intuition about the place. Yet, I had to come. I needed to see for myself, why I had been warned.

I struggled to stay in the sky. Being a female Night Fury, I could always be agile and have control in the sky. Today seemed to be different. The winds seemed to be against me; I couldn't back out and my flight seemed to go down hill. I was trapped. Everything seemed to happen so fast, I could hardly interpret the situation.

Then, _BANG_. I was knocked out cold, by crashing into the mountain.

~-O-~

My head ached, and my throat felt parched. My eyes were begging me for rest, and it took all of my strength to keep awake. I felt as though I were moving. As soon as I realized, I jolted fully awake. My eyes were fully wide and were as sharp as spears. What was happening?

My head arched up to see two red Monstrous Nightmares dragging me. Their tails were wrapped around my forearms, while my back legs were being dragged on the ground. I harshly took back my limbs and backed up. I was soon met with more dragons.

I was prepared to bolt for an escape as soon as possible. Though, wasn't _I_ the one questioning why I shouldn't be on these lands? These dragons were leading me somewhere, and although risky, I was tempted to follow. The dragons behind me pushed forward making me follow the Nightmares.

I took a moment to observe at where I was. There were dragons, hundreds, maybe even thousands of different species in the mountain. All of them divided with their own species. Currently, many of them stared at me. Some emotionless and some fearfull. But, not at me.. At what? As I looked at all the dragons, I was devastated.

From what I interpreted, all of them had their souls corrupted. Normally, I'm not the one to think on those things, but it was practically screaming at me. I could see it in their eyes. All I saw was darkness and depression.

The poor dragons, it's not their fault. They just couldn't withstand living in the unhopeful life. I felt sorrow for them, no dragon should deserve this. I could not be corrupted, not _anymore_. The experience had helped my wisdom. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to teach the same skills to these given-up dragons.

I sensed the dragons in front of me had stopped. They stepped out of the way, and to my surprise, there was an enormous hole. A hole, that appeared as it was engulfed in flames. A head had suddenly start to show. A really big one. Panick struck me, as the other dragons had started to cower away. The head coming out vertically, had made eye contact with me. With all six of its eyes.

At an intimidating height, the dragon had tilted its head to be in front of me. I really wanted to leave now.

"You are the dragon who has arrived? A Night Fury at that. What a surprise! Such a rare species, and a pleasure to be found on my island. You will prove to be usefull out in raids. What is your name?" the deep voice asked as it echoed through the mountain. I couldn't hide the shiver that went down my spine. Still, I remained calm and bold.

"Icy." I replied back. IcyEyes, that was my true name. I never liked it. It had been what I was called before. I wasn't revealing that to this dragon. No, my instincts told me that this was what the other dragons had been warning me about.

"_Icy_, you will be assigned to a location along with other dragons. The location you will be in, is human territory. You are to help dragons gain the food anyway you'd like. Since you are a Night Fury, you will be put in the front of the group." he explained. I tensed up. What had I gotten myself into? I'm not one to fight, I'm more of a peace-maker. The thought of attacking, made me sick to my stomach.

"Wait!" I exclaimed out of impulse. Not the wisest thing to do. The huge dragon narrowed its eyes and stopped. I couldn't help but hear gasps from the other dragons. Before the larger dragon could respond, I continued. "Why can't I prove my usefulness elsewhere? I am a healer. I can heal dragons, so you won't loose any. You'll also have more dragons to return with more food." I said.

"What does it matter? He's gonna eat them anyway." A dragon mumbled. There was a small bang from where that voice came from.

"There is no such thing as a dragon healer." the gigantic dragon said laughing. Not the friendly kind of laugh, the laugh that made you seem pathetic.

"There is, only for those who know how to use the right remedies." I said. The huge dragon remained pensitive. Murmurs were heard all around and I tensed up at the stares.

"Beg for the job." he said refering to my suggestion. My eyes turned into a menacing glare.

"No." I stated boldly and loudly. My voice reverberated in the mountain, and all the other dragons remained silent. I wasn't trying to defy him intentionaly, but those words were something that were said instinctively. Although I don't approve of some things Night Furies are known for, I do know that Night Furies do not beg. No matter what the circumstances. Suddenly, I could foresee, that something bad was going to happen. The huge dragon was arising. Not good, not good!

_Snap_! The jaws came so close to gripping my body. With fast reflexes, I avoided them by so little. I hovered in the air, frightful to come down. I didn't want to become food for him.

Then, he did something unexpected. He gave a low chuckle. One that made me spine shiver. His chuckle bounced off all the walls in the cave. I was still wary of returning to the ground.

"I will give you one chance to prove yourself. Think of it as a test. Find a cave or make one. The raids start tomorrow. Be prepared." he said. Slowly, his head started to vanish down in his hole. "Don't even try to escape. You'll only find yourself where you started."

I landed in the same spot and sighed in relief. I felt utterly tired. The silence broke and the mountain was filled with voices. Dragons looked at me like I was something new that didn't belong. It made me almost regret arriving. I would put up with it, after all they're just looks.

I was confused on where to go next. I was thinking along the lines of leaving this island. But I took the large dragon's threat seriously.

I guess that means I'm staying in this island. I didn't think so much could happen in a short period of time. I flew to the top of the mountain. Somewhere up there, would be my home. As I flew up, I passed great amounts of dragons. The amount decreased as I reached the top. There were only a few Terrors resting there.

I landed on a ledge. I rested for a bit before I began moving boulders out of the way. I arranged and removed more boulders, and I was able to successfully make a horrible cave with an small entrance.

Making homes is not something I should do. It would take me more time to make more space, and make it at least stable. I curled myself tightly, trying to block out the outside world.

I saw for myself why I had been warned. Now, what can I do about it? How do I make the situation better? How do I _help_? How do I give hope?

This night would probably be the hardest to sleep through.

* * *

**I made this chapter simple. It was a bit short, but that's because next chapter will have everybody's favorite Night Fury.**

**I wasn't going to post this until I had it all done, but I couldn't help myself. ****I've already pre made the chapters up and I'm currently working on chapter 8. **

**I hope you can start to see some of IcyEyes's personality, but it is only chapter 1 and as the story progresses, you'll see how she is. I appreciate reviews please. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: What Eyes Hold

**I hope you guys are having a fantabulous whatever day it is.**

** I'm so mad. It's all sunny where I'm at! Then, in my hometown, it's -38 degrees! Not fair... not at all. **

**Enjoy and or Read. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: _What Eyes Hold_**

_**Next Day**_

**IcyEyes**

I woke up startled by the sudden noises. I stretched and went out of my new cave, to see what was occurring. The majority of the dragons were being directed and they were all flying away in groups. I started to worry. Will I have to heal _all_ these dragons?

I took a deep breathe to try to calm down. No, some may not even get hurt. All I have to do is heal the ones who _are_ injured. I looked up and realized that the sky was still pitch black. Either it was still night, or really early.

It doesn't matter. If I want to keep my position, I'm going to have to prove myself. While these dragons were collecting their own things, I would have to go out too. I guess I wasn't staying in the cave as I thought I would.

The first thing you need to do to be a healer is collecting healing remedies. Which happen to be plants.

~-O-~

Luckliy, there were all sorts of plants on lands near by. I had trained myself to recognize the ones that were used for healing. There actually weren't many. There was one for burns, bruises, falling off scales, and for body-internal uses etc. The hardest part would have to be distinguishing which ones were poison and which ones healed.

I had organized the plants for when the dragons came back from the 'raids.' I wasn't sure how many dragons were going to show up, so I grabbed a paw-full.

I anxiously awaited as they came flying back. Some returned in groups and some separately. All of them whooshed by quickly. The dragons dumped all food collected, down the hole, saving none for themselves. Again, I felt pity.

They are forced to do this for this huge dragon that refused to hunt for itself. It's ridiculous how he sent all of them to do the dirty work. I could see why none of them had any hope left in themselves.

I stood back, remembering my current situation. The dragons should be arriving at my cave soon. I had confidence, but I could not hide how nervous I was.

A Deadly Nadder was the first to peak its head through. I gave a welcoming smile, to show that I was not hostile. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sit." I commanded sternly. He roughly came in, knocking things down. I saw a gash through his hide. Without saying a word, I went over to grab some water. It was sea water, but it would have to do. I dowsed the gash with water. He hissed, jerking my paws away. He glared at me.

I gave him a serious look, that showed him that I knew what I was doing. He calmed down. I grabbed red-viloet leaves. I sat on my haunches and used my front paws to apply it. I had to grasp the leaves with my claws, since my paws were far to big. The Nadder winced at first, but soon relaxed. His pain had probably start to relieve.

"There. Try not to lean on it." I said.

"Thanks." the Nadder said. I smiled and he flew out. That was the first dragon I had healed. I almost had no time to be proud of myself, because more dragons had started to arrive.

~-O-~

The sun was at it's highest peak once I had finished. It was not difficult treating the dragons, but many had start to come. I had to keep my pace fast, because of the dragons waiting impatiently. They had yet, to grasp the concept of respect. They were rude with words, and reacted with violence to the saltwater.

I had gotten a wound or two myself. They were not making this easy. I even had an urge to snap at them, but I remained passive. Although I was emotionless, my eyes said it all. My eyes warned, and it was enough to keep them calm, after all, I still am an able Night Fury.

However, I did feel satisfaction towards my success with all the dragons that I had healed. I looked at my healing remedies. There were still much left, I would probably not have to get more until more days passed.

I hid in my cave to escape the sunlight. Now that my work was done, I was just about ready to rest. Later, I would eat the fishes that were given to me by a dragon. There weren't many, but I would have to survive from it, just like every other dragon did.

Then, as I was finally about to rest, I could sense him. A dragon. I could hear his footsteps and could smell his injuries. That was not good. I sighed and got up from my comfortable spot. Once this dragon had gone into view, my eyes widened. I realized that the lone dragon was a Night Fury. The same of my species. I hadn't seen another one of my species in a long period of time. I was starting to think that there were no more. I stared at him and he and looked back at me. Based on his body posture, he seemed surprised also.

Our eyes locked. Acid green eyes met icy blue ones. I saw something new. Something that distinguished him to all the other dragons. His eyes contained fight in them. His eyes were narrowed and his head tilted. His eyes were not dull or depressing like I had seen in the other dragons. Like... if he still had hope, or still free. He wasn't corrupted? No... I'm just imagining this all on my desperateness. I shyly looked away, I didn't want to appear intrusive. I felt a bit embarrassed at his gaze on me. I avoided eye contact.

"Who are you?" he asked. My ears rose. I was surprised that he didn't know who I was. Not that I think of myself as important, no, far from that. I had just assumed that he knew by the large audience watching me yesterday.

"I'm the new dragon that arrived yesterday." I replied quietly starting to grab my red-violet healing plant.

"I don't pay attention to who comes or not. I don't find it interesting to watch a dragon get included in all of this mess." he said casually talking to me. This was something the other dragons didn't do. Maybe a 'thank you', but never actually making more contact. It almost startled me. Being reclusive, I don't talk much with others, or make friends. Company was almost a foreign word to me. I still haven't made any eye contact with him. "I'm DarkFire." he said.

"I'm IcyEyes, but I haven't been called that in a while. Call me Icy." I said.

"IcyEyes, I like it. So, how come I didn't see you in the raids this morning?" DarkFire asked. I didn't mind that he called me by my full name. My intincts told me I could trust him. I could trust him, but should I?

"I-I choose to be a healer. I don't want to go out there." I said. He gave me a surprised look.

"It's a shame. You missed a lot," he said, voice filled with humor. "So, heal me." he said lazily sitting down. I inspected his wound. I saw a gash that started at his forearm and ended at his claw. "Do you have natural healing abilities?" he asked. I gave a light laugh.

"Natural healing abilities are only for the closed minded. I simply use tools of nature." I replied softly and wisley. Every moment I spent trying to heal him, he kept staring at me. His eyes never leaving me and watching my movements. I sat down and carefully but skillfully applied the leaves. They covered the wounds and eventually disintegrated in them.

"You don't talk much, do you?" he asked. I gave a shy smile.

"No other dragon here stopped to talk to me. Why are you so comfortable around me? You don't even know me." I said softly.

"I'm talking to you, because you responded. Nobody else has." he replied looking down at his now healed wound. My eyes widened. I knew it, he's different! He can help me! Maybe, he can be the company I've needed. Let me calm down first. I'm jumping to conclusions. _I_ just met him. It's better to have low expectation than be disappointed. "So, why don't you want to fight in the raids?" DarkFire asked.

"Fighting is for those who can't let go or control their anger." I replied. He stood silent and looked at me.

"Thank you, IcyEyes. See you soon." DarkFire said flying away. I finally looked up to where he was standing. He said 'see you soon.' Like if he was coming back. I relaxed back into my place.

~-O-~

Days had passed. The Red Death, which I learned was his name, never talked to me directly anymore. He always sent messengers. Lucky for me, I got to keep my position. It was such a relief.

I also realized what DarkFire meant by 'see you soon.' I hadn't been here for long, but each day I was, DarkFire would come with a new wound. The past ones would always heal, but what did it matter? He always had a new one to show me.

I did heal the other dragons, but he was the only one I recognized or payed more attention to. I guess I favored him. He was always that last one here. I saved him the most water, I collected more plants _only_ for him, I used more than necessary on him, and I talk to him the most. I know I shouldn't do that, but no other dragon comes here everyday.

The thing is, that I never actually made any eye-contact with him since our first meeting. Even though I got accustomed to talking more, I still couldn't look at him in the eyes. Still, he was my only and best company I had ever had. I wasn't really as interested if we were friends, because what more can I ask from him? Were all Night Furies like this, or was it just him. He had warmed up to me, and in all honesty, I had warmed up to him. Sometimes he called my Icy and sometimes he called me IcyEyes. Either way, he was very sweet with me, and I guess that's why I felt shyer.

My ears twitched as I heard footsteps. A familiar Night Fury poked his head in my cave. I noticed that he was missing two scales on his back. There was a burn mark there also. It was not bad, he's had worse.

"Lie down over there." I told him. He did as I told him. I grabbed many leaves and neared him. As I healed him, I decided that I should start the conversation this time.

"Why do you always get injured?" I asked concerned.

"The humans never get a chance to hurt me, if that's what you're thinking. I'm one of the Alpha's here. You have to fight for your position." DarkFire replied.

"Why do you have to be Alpha and fight?" I asked.

"If I'm not the Alpha, the Red Death with have no use for me. He'll get rid of me. Fights are a way to prove myself, even if I don't want to." he replied sadly. I felt sorrow for him. I finished applying the remedy.

"Do you fight everday?" I asked.

"Yes, but you should see to what I do to the other dragons." he gloated. I smiled at his way to cheer up.

"I'm the healer, I do." I replied.

"Sorry." he sheepishly apologized as he shuffled. I lightly laughed.

"Don't be, it might cost me extra healing for the others, but I won't have to see you as injured. That worries me, it's not right for you to come here everyday." I said with concern and a soft expression.

"So, you don't want me here?" he asked. He didn't seem offended, more like he was curious at what I would respond.

"Not if you're always injured. I'm just looking out for your health and I'm concerned for you. You're the dragon that comes here the most." I said turning my back to him so I wouldn't have to look at him in the eyes.

"Okay, can I come see you when I'm not injured?" he asked. I could hear the lightness in his voice. My eyes dilated and I felt embarrassed at his heart-warming statement. I turned around to see him standing again. I quickly looked down.

"If eyes are the window to the soul, why don't you let me see your eyes?" DarkFire asked. He had quickly caught on to my statements. That was the one I had said the other day.

"Sometimes, that seems to be the problem. I don't want you to notice something in my soul that doesn't belong there" I said.

"I prefer to see what's currently there. IcyEyes, I want you to be my friend and as your friend, I don't see anything out of place. You are a very sympathetic dragon." he complimented. His words had seem to affect me in a positive way. In what seemed to be hours, my eyes finally met his. I stood there open to him. His eyes were intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of what his eyes said about him. There was still so much I didn't know. There was silence, yet that one moment said so much. And that's when our bond was formed.

* * *

**Yep, now you guys got a glimpse of IcyEyes and Toothless. So yeah, DarkFire is Toothless for those who didn't catch that. I really liked writing this and coming up with the idea. So far, It's only been six days counting that day, since IcyEyes arrived and five days of knowing Toothless. It won't be long until it goes into the movie. **

**Please Review :) Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3: What Fighting Leads To

**I'm on a roll! I feel pretty awesome right now. Are you ever in a good mood for no reason? **

**Okay, All I can say for this chapter, is that there is a character here that really caught my interest from the show.**

**Thank you to these people for responding/reviewing to last chapter~**

**Crazy-Shanagins**

**Night Fury Ninja**

**fernfury**

**Ananymus**

**Huennekens**

**DreamWorksfanatic**

**Xerio**

**Guest**

**Flying-Freely**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**I love you all! ****Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: _What Fighting Leads To_**

_**Toothless**_

The mountain was once again filled with the loud chatters of dragons. I sighed. A quiet day is just too much to ask. The only times when the mountain is silent, is when the Red Death decides to come out of its hole, and nobody wants that. I especially, don't want _any_ dragon coming out of holes. And today, the ground was filled with them. They always are, but never on this side of the mountain.

I turned to look at the sun, it was about at its highest peak. Perfect. I looked around to find the nearest dragon I could find. It was a Hideous Zippleback. They shouldn't be too hard to anger.

I don't purposley want to fight them. I took IcyEyes's advice and I realized she was right. The thing is that, I want to get injured.

Of course I don't like it, I'm not crazy, but that's the only way I could see IcyEyes. I like spending the short time with her. As days pass by, I stay even longer. But, she's always healing other dragons and if I come too late, she's sleeping. I don't wake her up because of the peaceful look on her face. A look most dragons don't have. It's hard to have some peace or good sleep living here.

It almost feels like I need to visit her every day. I don't know if it's because she's the first Night Fury I've ever met, or because I refuse to be alone again. Either way, there's a connection between us. I know it. It started since the day we looked into each others eyes. (Which was the day before yesterday.)

Getting injured is kind of my excuse to continue to see her. I don't know why she's called IcyEyes. There is nothing icy about her eyes. They only have kindness and life. It has to be because of the color of her vivid, sharp light blue eyes.

I hope she won't use them to glare at me. IcyEyes said to be careful, but I am! I have complete control of things. But, if she finds out, I'm never going to hear the end up it.

I passed by the Zippleback, close enough so they could hear my voice.

"You better stay alert." I said to them. One head glared at me and the other looked confused.

"What are you insinuating?" the head that was glaring at me asked.

"If you don't stay alert, you'll end up eaten." I muttered in a growl. The head instantly started realeasing gas, while the other head sparked it. The impact landed on my hide. I scoffed to show them I wasn't affected. (Which I wasn't.)

Now that, that was done, I was ready to leave this fight. I jumped to one side, making one head turn, and then to the other side, where the other head turned. Soon, their necks were tangled up. I tripped them and left them there. I flew away, heading towards a high cave.

I took the long way, going to the top entrance of the mountain. I didn't take the short cut because I didn't want to smell a particular scent. I took a sharp angle and landed on the ledge. As soon as I came in, I was met with a stern look. Something IcyEyes never gave me.

"Icy?" I asked.

"DarkFire, what were you doing?!" IcyEyes asked with her calm voice. Oohhhh, something tells me I got caught. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Flying...?" I replied knowing that wasn't the answer. Her stern look melted away into a smile of her own. She shook her head at me and pushed me inside. It was a little rough, but I know she was just teasing. She looked at wound and grabbed her leaves. I watched her, transfixed, as she applied it.

"You know what you did. I'm not mad... I'm just concerned. Why would you do that?" she asked.

"To see you." I replied almost instantly. I felt her jolt, as she applied the healing stuff. She was clearly not expecting this answer.

"To see me?" she asked wide eyes.

"I'm busy in the mornings and sometimes at night because of the raids. You're always healing, and I just want time to see you." I said. She gave a shy smile and looked at me.

"You get injured just to see me?" she asked. I looked at her with dilated eyes, and nodded. She sighed. "How could I be angry at you? You did it with the right intentions. It's better to ask for forgivness than to beg for permission." IcyEyes said.

"Really, So, you're not mad?" I asked.

"I don't hold such things against dragons. Especially, since I know you mean well. To me, anything unselfless you do for me, means everything." IcyEyes said softly.

Her kindness was enough to warm me for the coldest snowy nights, or even through a blizzard. Her words comforted me and erased all that I have been through. Whatever she was doing, I couldn't get enough of it.

"I do know why you went through all the trouble." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked standing up. Her paws slid off my hide.

"The Red Death wants me to heal the dragons that go raiding at night too. He's expecting all of them healed. I need to get more healing remedies. I'm going to be really busy." IcyEyes said. "What do you think he'll do if I don't meet up with his standards? This is turning out to be a harder job than raiding."

"IcyEyes, don't tell me you're thinking about going into the raids? Why? What do you gain from that!?" I asked. "It's not worth it. I'll even help you collect remedies. All to the cost that you don't go out there."

She stopped, as if she were just processing what I said. Slowly, a shy smile stated to form on her.

"Thank you DarkFire, I really needed words of motivation and especially _your_ words of wisdom. The pressure is just new, and I'm not used to handling it." she said looking into my eyes.

Again, she stood still, just staring. This is what happened the first time. It was as if she was trying read or figure out a code. While I saw something vivid in her, it was all unclear to me.

"Why is it you help me? Why do I interest you so much?" IcyEyes asked. Why does she interest me? What does she mean to me? So many words could answer that question, but most of them seemed to slip my mind.

"I don't know... When I first came to the island, I kinda lost all the reason of everything. I was still young, though. Then you came, and all the reason came back. Like if you were the piece connecting it all." I replied. There was a pause as our eyes never left each other.

"Even though you do bad in raids, your heart is kind. I read you like an open script. You are different, treasure that," she said. "Thank you for being the best friend I never had."

'Friend?' I almost fliched at the word. I didn't think that it was the right word to describe us. No, 'friend' is a huge _understatement_. The something held us together, was far more valuable than 'friend'. I was starved for her kindness and company, and I wanted to be something greater than a friend to her.

But, that would just have to be my secret. It would have to be a secret unless I got anxious. Until, I would let her realize on her own, and I would do anything to make her realize faster.

"You'd be thanking yourself if you'd see what favor you've done for me." I said. She lightly laughed.

"Visit me when you'd like. Hopefully, the next time I see you, you won't be injured." IcyEyes said.

"Hopefully." I replied going towards the entrance. I flew out and looked below me, towards the ground. Holes.

~-O-~

I was preparing for a night raid. I lined up in front of the large pack.

"You sure you wanna waste your time and go raiding tonight, or you wanna let someone else borrow your place?" a voice asked. My back was turned, but I could still recognize the Whispering Death's shrilly-deep voice.

"_Spineblade_," I uttered. "I don't want to waste any of my time fighting with you."

"Oh no, you don't...but I do. I want your position as Alpha and your pack. I think its overdue." Spineblade said. I won't fight. I have control.

"You're getting annoying, Spineblade. It's not the the first time you've been getting on my nerves, either." I said. His teeth spun as he laughed.

"Likewise. Are you prepared to put your words to the test?" he asked.

"I have no interest in fighting with you now. Not before the raids. Go back to your own pack, back to the south islands." I demanded.

"You don't tell me what to do." he spat.

"I do if I have a higher position. I am an Alpha, and you better leave me and my pack." I said. My pack stopped talking and stood silent at our defensive postures. He muttered something inaudible as he glared at me.

Spineblade turned around and jumped inside his hole. I turned my back where he was, wondering what was going on his psychotic big head.

~-O-~

I returned from the raids and waited for a while. I wanted to be the last one IcyEyes sees. I didn't have any wounds, but she said I could go and see her. I rested on the entrance above the mountain. I looked down towards IcyEyes's cave. I noticed dragons arriving, but quickly leaving, fresh wounds unhealed. Interesting. I headed towards IcyEyes's cave to see what was happening.

I landed with a thud. I looked inside her cave and saw that it was a mess. All her leaves were torn up, boulders were everywhere, and she was in a corner growling. She was hurt. I could see wounds on her.

"I'm not healing. Get _out_!" IcyEyes yelled. Her hostility scared me. I never heard her yell out of anger. Or get angry at all.

I hesitantly neared her. She turned around and stopped mid-growl once she saw me.

"You should control your anger before it turns into fighting." I said. Her anger dissolved, by the look on her face and by her eyes dilating. She sighed and visibly relaxed.

"I-I apologize. This was a bit out of character of me," IcyEyes said looking away. "I should learn to control my rage... again."

"What do you mean, 'again?'" I asked.

"It was something that used to occur often. I had a short temper, but I learned to control it. It was just out of the moment." she said shaking her head.

"Are you alright?" I asked going near her. I saw some gashes on her side.

"Oh, look at that, I hadn't even noticed those." she said quietly turning away. I stopped her before she did.

"You're hurt." I said using my paw to gently nudge the wounds. She winced.

"It's fine, DarkFire. I know what I'm doing." IcyEyes said.

"What's your definition of '_fine_'?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Even though my question was a little harsh, she smiled and looked down.

"I'm a healer, yet you still ask that. Not to long ago, I was the one concerned over you." IcyEyes said.

"It doesn't stop me from worrying," I stated returning her smile. This is the consequence of getting attached. "What happened?"

Something big had to had happen to make the most calmest dragon I know, loose her temper and get hurt like this.

"I was preparing for the dragons to come, but then, out of the ground, came a Whispering Death. He went in my cave and destroyed all my things with his spines. I didn't want to, but I lost control of my anger and we had a quick skirmish." she said fixing up her cave.

Surprisingly, she was calm while explaining. Not a hint of sadness, or happiness. She was just stating the facts.

Then, I realized what she said. A Whispering Death came and did all of this. One of the only Whispering Deaths on this island.

"Of course." I stated snarling, as I boiled with anger.

"Do you know something more?" IcyEyes asked sitting up straight and turning towards me.

"Spineblade was the name of the Whispering Death. We hate each other. He's always trying to take my position as Alpha. When he first came, we talked with each other. We even became, somewhat friends. He was put in my pack one day. In the raids, he got stuck. I helped him, but got stuck myself. Instead of helping me, he left me to die. I was able to get free, but I hated him since." I said.

"Behind a great grudge, is a far darker reason why it came to be." IcyEyes said. She gave me a sympathetic expression that comforted me.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"DarkFire!" she called. I stopped in my tracks. "Don't do anything you'll regret." she stated. My eyes widened.

I thought she was going to stop me. Maybe she understands. It's hard to tell, to me, it seems she understand everything (about me.)

I whooshed away, narrowing my eyes. This grudge, was about to solve issues, but get worse.

~-O-~

I didn't care about being stealthy. This confrontation had to be up front. I went to the side of the island where Spineblade lived. He didn't have a cave, he lived in a hole. Just like that other hated dragon. I landed in the place where there were the most holes.

Spineblade must've heard me, because he came out of his hole with teeth spinning and eyes narrowed. As soon as he saw me, he stopped.

"Any reason why you decided to show up?" he asked. I could feel a deep growl in the back of my throat.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked making sure he wasn't going to try anything.

"So you saw the little gift I left?" Spineblade stated "You didn't want to fight and nobody tells me what to do. You don't talk to anybody here... except for Icy." My pupils turned into slits, and my defensive instinct took charge.

I pounced at him with claws in the air. He countered it with his own. We roared at each other. I flapped my wings to get a hold of his neck. Spineblade forcefully pushed me off, and I probably got bruised, trying to catch myself. I pounced again, clawing his side.

His tail spines shot at me, one of them on my stomach, and the othe on my leg. I growled and bit him as hard as I could on his side. I didn't let go and blood was starting to run.

Then, Spineblade shot fire at me. I shot fire at his, letting go of his scales. As I shot my deadly fire, he let his spines go loose on me. I was able to dodge most of them, but one flung on my shoulder. I winced, and I could feel blood dripping. I looked at Spineblade and flew up into the air. Once I dove down, I shot fire at him.

Spimeblade ended up discombobulated. I used my sharp teeth to bite him again. Once I saw that he was unable to fight, I roared at him.

"If Icy attacks you, that would only your fault for getting her in this. Remember this, our grudge is between you and me, and _only_ between _you_ and _me_. If I see you again, I will not hesitate to fight you to the death." I said in a low voice.

"Then, let our grudge live on."

* * *

**Ta Da.**

**Okay, I did a couple things here. In the show, they introduced Toothless's arch-nemesis. I was on the edge of my seat, when watching them search and fight. But they never actually explained what did happen between those two. I was bummed out because of it. Something horrible had to have caused their grudge and hate for each other. So, interpreting it in my story was interesting to do. **

**Also, as I watched the movie, I noticed Toothless has a scar on his shoulder. It looked too old to be because of Hiccup's invention that shot him down. I don't know, it could be, but this made more sense to me.**

**Lastly, I might've reused this idea from my previous story 'Impact', (You do not have to read that story to understand this one) but as you can see, this has sort of more of a twist and it connects more pieces of the puzzle together. I didn't introduce the Whispering Death for nothing. His destruction has an affect that makes a reason, and you will see what it is next chapter. **

**That is all. Thank you and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4 Good Intentions Bad Decisions

**It's time for _Berk._**

**I'd like to sincerely thank you all for reviewing. I love all your compliments and reviews and you can't imagine how happy they make me. I thank these people who reviewed/responded~**

**Crazy-Shanagins**

**fernfury**

**sammyluv21**

**Ananymus**

**Xerio**

**Night Fury Ninja**

**Prime Of The Sea**

**Dawnbreaker Dragon**

**Flying-Freely**

**Huennekens**

**MoonTrekerAF**

**DreamWorksFanatic**

**Okay, I will focus!**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 4 _Good Intentions Bad Decisions_**

**_IcyEyes_**

"This is the most injured I've seen you." I said using the rest of the plants that were left behind.

"It doesn't matter, I won. Besides, you're injured too, and I don't see you healing yourself." DarkFire replied. I sighed.

"You have more injuries than I do and I just needed to lick mine. Plus, you did something for me, and I'm returning the favor." I said. He still gave me a look and I simply smiled at him. He sighed and his look vanished. "There, that's the last of it." I said, letting the leaves dissolve. He stood up, moving his limbs where the injuries lied.

"I'm sorry." he said. I could feel his sorrow towards me. I gently moved his head with my paw.

"There's no need to feel more remorse, when you've done your best to fix." I said. He looked at me and I gave him a kind smile.

"Where did you learn all of this?" he asked.

"All of what?" I asked teasingly.

"Everything you say, and your healing." he stated.

"Gifts of experience," I replied sitting back down. "Some have different gifts they recieve, all depending on the experience."

"Everytime you say something like that, it makes me think." DarkFire said.

"Thinking is good for the mind, maybe you should take the advice." I teased. It earned a chuckle from him. I felt better, knowing he wasn't stressing about the situation. Suddenly, he froze.

"Icy, I have an idea. It might be a little crazy, but do you want to hear it?" DarkFire asked.

"Enlighten me." I replied.

"Why don't you go to the raids with me?" he asked. I tensed up.

"What?" I asked, rather unintelligibly. He neared me.

"Listen, you don't have to shoot anything. I recognize the island we're going to, tomorrow. There are a lot healing things in that island, for some appearent reason. I know there are because the smell is strong." he said.

"I'm not sure. I mean, stealing from the humans? Isn't that likewise to raiding?" I asked.

"We're not stealing their food. If they always have lots of healing things, taking some won't make a difference. Besides, they have more healing things than leaves. Spineblade left you with nothing." he said.

"I know he did... I guess in a way, it's his fault.." I said remembering the event that occurred yesterday.

"'In a way?' Look at your cave! It's _completely_ his fault! We have to do something about it!"

"I see your point, but aren't there better ways of solving the problem?" I asked.

"Yes, but not as easier or faster."

"Thought, it's more risky."

"You're very hard to convince, Icy. Okay, that's not the only reason why I want you to come. I want to keep an eye on you, especially since _Spineblade_ isn't going on the raids tomorrow." he said. My ears rose.

"You're worried about me? Why? I'm a Night Fury, DarkFire." I said with a shy smile.

"I'm a Night Fury too, but you still worry about me," he replied. My smile eventually grew at his persistance to get me to come and the fact that he was concerned about me. "We don't have to tell the Red Death. It's just between you and me." I sighed.

"Now we're keeping secrets?" I asked narrowing my eyes in a playful manner.

"It's not a secret if we know." he said. "And I _promise_ you, we won't fight." he said. I playfully shook my head at his younglingish behavior.

"Look how you've influenced me, still, I can't complain. I guess I'm going." I said.

"Happy to help." he said grinning. It looked like he was heading out. Maybe it was for my convienience or because I didn't want want him to leave, but I had an idea.

"If we're both going to the raids, you might as well stay in my cave tonight." I said. Looking thrilled, he smiled and made a circle covered in flames on the ground. He lied down on it, with dilated eyes, almost looking like a hatchling.

"Thank you, IcyEyes. You'll see, you won't regret it." he said closing his eyes. In an instant, I could hear his patterned breathing, showing that he was asleep. I saw how peacefull he looked as his chest rose and fell. I sighed and smiled. I gently brushed my tail against his forearm.

"What I do for company."

I curled up in my spot. I didn't cover myself in my wings this time. Instead, I look in the dark night and the sounds that echoed through it.

For once, I slept without a worry.

* * *

"Icy... Icy!" I heard as my droopy eyelids began to open. I saw a blurry image of DarkFire. Then, I snapped fully awake.

"Are we leaving?" I asked suddenly standing.

"Yes, stay behind of the pack before we take off. Try not to be seen." he commanded. I knew to listen to him, for he had experience with these things. I wasn't familiar, so my best chance was to obey.

I nodded, and he flew off, with me on his tracks. I looked up at the sky. The stars still glistened and there was not a single trace of the sun. This was earlier than when I usually wake up. DarkFire went to the front, and I stayed way behind. In the corner of my eye, I could see him glancing at me.

No dragon payed me attention, most likely because I was hardly seen. Words were exchanged with DarkFire and the messenger.

"Stand ready!" DarkFire yelled. The dragons stood straight. Then, once DarkFire was flying, so was the rest of the pack, including me. Once we were in the black sky, I was able to blend in better. I was agile enough to manuver myself to the front. I flew under DarkFire and he was able to see me. He nodded at me and continued to look straight forward.

I started to feel the same pull to go towards the mountain again. I pushed it to back, and surprisingly, it was easier than last time. As we advanced, I started to see an island, full of large wood objects.

"Spread out!" DarkFire yelled. The dragons instantly started to fly in all sorts of directions. Everybody started taking as many things as possible once a dragon grabbed the first steal, which was a sheep.

Noise was heard, and burly humans came out of the large wood objects. I knew dragons were loud, but these humans were even louder. They yelled and shrieked indignantly with sharp weapons in their paws. My eyes widened in fear once I saw them throwing boulders to down the dragons. I couldn't hold the gasp that escaped me.

"Hold on, let me help these dragons very quick, then I'll show you were to find the healing things." he said. DarkFire quickly picked up his pace and shot plasma blasts at the large objects. It managed to distact the humans, so the dragons could get free and collect food. The large wooden objects exploded with such force; all the parts lit fire or disintegrated. Ashes flew everywhere. No doubt that DarkFire was using powerful and deadly plasma blasts.

DarkFire came back to me. He gestured me to follow. He flew so fast, that I felt that I had to do the same in order to keep up. As we passed the island, DarkFire continued to shoot. He showed me to a more abandoned spot. It looked dark, because there were no flames, but my eyes could see perfectly.

"Go to that building, I'll stand watch for you and make sure no human attacks." he said.

"Thank you, I'll try to hurry." I said. He nodded and I took the advantage to land. I swiftly moved along the grass, seeking the 'building.' DarkFire was right, the smell of healing remedies was strong.

I hestiated to enter. I wasn't sure what these humans were capable of. I had not scent one, but the smell was not far. I entered with caution, and began to collect.

I took a whiff of the air again, and besides the rememdies, I could smell a human. I began to feel nervous and I abandoned everything, to try and get out. As I got ready to once again, take off, I saw a very small human, with a rather large contraption. Having no desire to attack, I began to leave.

But still, the human male's contraption was pointed towards the sky, and I could still see DarkFire flying. He mumbled something to himself. Then, an object came flying out of the contraption. The force of it was so strong, it was able to make the human fall back with ease.

I looked back at the sky and saw the object fly towards DarkFire. My stomach had started to take a bad turn. My claws clenched the grass. To my complete utter _horror_, the object had hit and wrapped itself around DarkFire, making him sink, or fall out of the sky. He went down with a loud roar, disappearing into the trees. My throat swelled up. I could only gasp and make soft noises, speaking dragonese seemed like a big hassle at the moment. My eyes turned to slits and I started shaking and trembling.

Not in anger, but in fear for him.

"Ah, yes! I-I did it! Did anyone see that?!" the human male asked. A Monstrous Nightmare was bearly passing by and had started to see the human. I called out to him to the best of my ability. Trying to compose myself, I commanded.

"The A-alpha has disappeared, I'll go and f-find him! If I don't return, go on w-without him and I." I had told the Nightmare, my voice still cracking. He stared at me emotionless, and nodded. The Nightmare had neared the human and had broken his contraption.

"Except for you." the human stated. I heard the human's yells, but ignored them.

Daylight would soon start to show and I had to find him before then. I would not blend in at night anymore, and that would make me easy to spot. I also feared for what could happen to DarkFire. If I didn't find him before the humans did, I could only assume the worst.

No, that would not occur, I shouldn't be worrying myself. I would not give up searching. I had to have hope because I would not loose DarkFire.

* * *

_**Toothless**_

My whole body ached with a horrible sensation that I never experienced before. Rope was tightly wrapped around me, so tight that it dug into my scales. It burned. Most of all, my tail was the part that hurt the most. It had stung with immense pain. I could hardly move. My limbs were pressed against my body. My wings were also bent because of the rope. I kept my eyes closed, because I was almost prepared to doze off.

My landing had been the worst. First, I landed with a great force that hurt _a lot_. Then, I had slid and rolled roughly on the hill, snapping a whole tree in half and at last, crashing into a whole boulder before I landed where I was. I had been lying there since. Time had already passed and the sun had already risen. I sighed.

I was alone again.

What if IcyEyes hadn't seen me fall? Maybe the humans got her! Or, she left with the pack, assuming I was there? What would she tell the Red Death. Surely, he would notice me gone. Would she notice I was gone? So many things could have gone wrong. Along with having pain on the outside, I started to feel the same on the inside. I groaned and kept my eyes closed.

"DarkFire?" a voice asked. My ears rose and my eyes snapped opened. Was my mind playing tricks on me? "DarkFire?!" There the voice was again! I couldn't contain my excitement. I weakly tried to move my head.

"IcyEyes?" I asked hoarsely. It was hardly heard, but I could hear her rapid paw steps coming my way. She popped out of the large boulders. She saw me and ran closer to me. I wasn't sure, but I think she had nuzzled me. My lips moved, trying to smile.

"_Ohh_ DarkFire, what happened to you?" IcyEyes asked with her voice cracking. She gently moved my head with her paw. She gave me a tender look before she looked down at the rope. She moved her teeth towards it.

"Not me! I managed to loose an entire dragon!" My eyes widened. A human was close. I looked over to IcyEyes. She looked at me too.

"IcyEyes, hide!" I ushered quickly.

"You want me to leave you alone? Maybe it's just me, but that doesn't seem like a wise decision." she said.

"What will they do to you if the find you!? They're near, and it'll be _too late_ if you cut the rope." I said. She looked at me with pleading eyes and I looked at her with a stern look. Then, there was a low growl coming from her.

"Humans... they-_they_ don't know anything about us dragons, yet they have the nerve- They're the monsters. Look at what they do to our kind," she said looking around and glaring. Was this IcyEyes? This was a new side. Maybe I hadn't fully figured her out.

"Icy, calm down. I'm here, nothing will happen." I said glancing anxiously watching if humans would come.

Then, her glare vanished. She sighed. She didn't look at me, and nodded. I was in an opened space with hardly any trees. Her hiding options aren't many, but she hid behind a boulder. I started to feel fatigue again and I closed my eyes, wearily. I could hear steps get closer.

"Oh, wow! I did it. I did it. This-this fixes everything! Yes! I have bought down this mighty beast!" the human voice said putting something on my forearm. Showing dislike, I pushed it away, making the human gasp loudly. His words confirmed that he was the one that shot the contraption my way.

I opened my eyes to see a small human standing there. He looked smaller than the other humans I've seen. This small human! I couldn't believe it. _This_ human caused all this! I felt anger towards him and me. Me, for being caught by the most smallest human I have ever encountered!

I continued to breath heavily as he looked at me. He bought out his weapon and tried to mask the look of surprise he had.

"I-I'm going to kill you, dragon." he said bringing up his weapon. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father," he continued. "I am a viking. I am a _viking_!"

He started to breathe heavily. I could smell fear from him. He wasn't even sure what he was doing. He opened his eyes one last time to see me. My eyes widened and they bore into his. I almost dared him to do it. He saw this and paused for a bit. I saw something in him, and he saw something in me. I could feel it.

I don't know why, but looking into his eyes was all too familiar to me. I saw many different things in him. And something strange went through me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. I could hear IcyEyes coming closer, but stop.

"I did this..." the human said.

Suddenly, I heard of a cutting sound. My eyes snapped open as slits. I looked over to the human. He was using his weapon to cut the rope. My legs began to slide free. Once I could completely move my front paws, I jumped up, snapping the rest of the rope.

I jumped on the human, surprising him. Making him hit his head. He took deep breathes and looked panicked. I looked at him straight in the eyes. I glared at him, and he gave me the a frightened look that seemed familar. His life was in my claws. I could be the cause of his death, or a reason he still lives. I could feel a growl at the back of my throat. Should I strike?

But I looked at him and felt pity. He had freed me, willingly. I couldn't bring myself to kill the human that had downed me. I saw something in his eyes. He just seemed, so defenseless.

I growled louder, before I gave him my most loud and most powerful roar. With adrenaline surging through me, I turned around. I pounced through a large tree.

"C'mon IcyEyes." I called. She jumped out but didn't follow me. I glanced back and saw that she stopped and studied the human. I heard her give a small growl. Then I realized that she made eye contact with him. When IcyEyes came my way and I pushed her in the direction I was going. "_Icy_." I said ushering her.

"T-two N-Night Furies..?" the human mumbled.

I made sure IcyEyes flew infront. After seeing that she was safe, I began to fly away. I angrily growled and roared out loud to myself.

I tried flying away from the island, but something wasn't letting me steer right. The weight on my tail felt less. I crashed into a large rock, before falling again. I tried to glide, but it was no use and I crash landed in some sort of cove. This time, I had someone come towards me, to make sure I was alright. I took deep breathes and IcyEyes embraced me to relax my nerves. I eventually calmed down.

Even from what had just happened, somehow, I felt relieved.

* * *

**I put in some parts from the movie, just to put them in Toothless's POV.**

**Okay, I am going to include some stuff here that wasn't shown in the movie, because my story isn't just going to repeat it. Nope, more things will happen, and it will make a big or little difference.**

**Next chapter will be a special one, it'll have more IcyEyes/Toothless. That's all I can say. **

**Reviews make me happy :D. **


	5. Chapter 5: Falling In

**Chapter 5: _Falling In_**

_**IcyEyes**_

"DarkFire, are you alright?" I asked looking at his upset expression. I saw that he had acquired new scars on his chest, and on his wing. Then, I looked down at his tail.

"I'm fine, my tail really hurts though." he said bring it up so I could have a better look. I looked at it, astounded.

"Your scales are falling off." I said in surprise. I didn't want to touch it, it already looked fragile enough. DarkFire looked at it sadly. The look he had affected me so much, it made me mourn with him. More scales began to fall off and he groaned.

"Can-can you heal it?" he asked looking at me, hopeful. It broke my heart to have to take it away. I looked away, not wanting see his disappointed expression.

"I- no. The whole half will fall off, I can only make one or two scales grow back. I-I'm sorry." I said.

DarkFire stood still, processing all that I said. His eyes were wide open and dilated. His ears were dropped and he slumped. He looked straight ahead at nothing, without blinking. I hated for him to bear the bad news.

Then, his pupils turned into slits and he bared his teeth. He growled and turned around, blowing up the first thing he could find. He took out his anger at the inanimate objects. I could see him wince, and I realized that he shouldn't be using so much strength in his weakened state.

"DarkFire!" I exclaimed. He didn't listen and continued to slam things on the ground. I could hardly imagine what he was feeling at this moment. So many emotions only cause a mix of destruction. I tried to get him to look at me, but he was all over the place. He flapped frantically even though he couldn't gain altitude.

I wasn't sure what to do or how to calm him. He growled and roared in frustration. I had to think fast, but I don't do well with pressure. I looked left and right to find a possible answer. I whined and desperately reacted on what first came to me. That wasn't good because my first ideas are never the best.

I jumped on his back, to try to get him to settle. I used all of my weight to get him to fall. He struggled for a bit, still having energy and most likely adrenaline. He was still standing, but once he saw me, he fell to the ground. I could feel his heavy breathing, and his paws lay limp now. He stood silent, and all I could hear were the surroundings of the cove.

I took better notice of his wings, and I saw wounds that would surely turn into scars. I jumped off and looked at him.

"At times, it's okay to let out anger, it calms the soul and burns out the hidden rage." I said. He looked at me with dilated eyes.

"Thank you, Icy." he said. I gave him one of my comforting smiles. Then, it slowly vanished as I thought more about the problem. He was flying in that one place. That place where I had watched him get caught! Could it be possible that...

"I'm sorry." I said. He looked puzzled as he shuffled about.

"For what?"

"I saw the human throw the device, and my intincts should've foreseen what he was about to commit. But I didn't, and I didn't even warn you. I feel as if I should take blame in your cut off tail fin. I don't know if you blame me or not, but I just have to say it, so I don't have a guilty conscience. I'm _sorry_." I said truthfully, pleading him with my eyes.

His expression softened. I lied down across from him.

"You know I wouldn't hold that against you. I know it wasn't your fault. I can't accept your apology when you didn't do anything wrong." DarkFire said. I instantly felt relieved. Now that we were on the subject, I pursued it.

"I feel relieved that you feel that way," I started. "But, do you blame the human?" I asked. Personally, I had a good intuition about the human, despite his actions. I did growl at him, but stopped. He regretted his actions by the gentle look in his eyes. That human had the same intelligent spark, that I had seen in DarkFire. I wonder if DarkFire noticed it too.

"Yes. I know it's his fault, yet it's not. He freed me. Most humans would've instantly taken the chance to kill a Night Fury, but he didn't. And he didn't bring any other humans with him. That's just strange. I _don't know..._" he replied. I put my paw on his for reassurance. He sighed deeply.

"It's alright," I stated. "How are you feeling now?"

"Frustrated and angry." he stated irritably. His ears sunk down again and he looked away.

"For what reasons?" I asked.

"My tail is cut off. It means I won't fly again. You and me both know that. A Night Fury is a ruler of the skies! Flying faster than air itself... And to have that taken away from you forever... is the worst thing in a dragons life.

"It's irony. The dragon that is the fastest and spends a lot of time in the skies, has its ability of flight taken away. I can't take it... I can't take being grounded." DarkFire ranted.

He was seeking comfort from all this depression and sadness, and I would be the one to give it to him. Just like he was the one to give me a friend.

"I'll be grounded with you" I said.

~-O-~

**_Toothless_**

This dragoness was so willingly, able to give me the company I was starved for. Being a lone dragon was alright, but it was nothing compared to having someone at your side.

Then, to top it off, she would stay on the ground with me. Would she give up flying? For me? That has to be a clear sign that she has feelings for me. The same ones I have for her.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked. "Don't go back to the Red Death, stay here, stay with _me_." I begged. She smiled towards me, but looked down.

"You know, I would disregard everything for you. I've grown really fond of you, DarkFire." she said softly. I grinned, not being able to contain my excitement. I cooed to her. She lightly laughed.

I had confidence, and lots of eagerness/anxiousness, which was probably why I said what I said next.

"Icy... you know that there's been a connection between us." I said.

"Yes, I treasure it." she replied.

"I mean.. something different. Something _more_." I said. Her eyes darted away me, at hearing my words. She fiddled with the grass underneath her.

"_Oh_, I understand what you mean now." IcyEyes said in a softer tone of voice. It looks like I'm going to have to push further if I want her to say something else.

"I've been thinking a lot about this... I can't actually tell you what I've been thinking, because I'm horrible with explanations and words. I just think we should give _us_ a chance." I said suddenly forgetting dragonese words.

"Us?" IcyEyes asked looking embarrassed. She took a deep breathe and tried to disguise it. "I know what you mean. It's not entirely surprising to me, but I've never opened my heart."

"What are you scared about?" I asked.

"I'm not scared, I'm just... puzzled."

"The wise dragoness has to have a saying on love." I said teasingly. Luckily, it was able to break her tension, because it got a laugh out of her.

"I'm wise because of everything I've been through, and I have never been through this." she said.

"We'll take it slow, even though I'm _positive_ you love me." I said. She giggled and darted her eyes away. I gave her a lick to get her to look at me.

"You say it in a way that convinces me too." she said. My eyes were fully dilated as I looked at her. I tilted my head as one of my ears rose. "It takes little time to fall in love, but a life time to fall out of it."

I laughed. Not because I thought it was funny, but because she had said in her own words, that she would give us a chance. I got up and cheered. She made me content. She made me forget about the whole situation. Actually, I don't even care! Screw the Red Death. Screw the humans. I didn't need flight! IcyEyes offered me something more valuable. I had to show her.

For my first sign of affection, I nuzzled her neck. I embraced her and almost slipped doing it. She gave a timid smile, but a loud laugh.

* * *

**Next Day**

**_IcyEyes_**

He loved me and I was responsible for it. I wasn't that oblivious. I knew that romance was there, but I just neglected it. That would explain all the concern I held for him. Why I worried my head off when he got caught, why I favored him. Affection was so difficult to understand. But I love it. Yes, I'm attracted to him, I care for him, I well, _do_ love him. Still, I have yet to fully open and extend my feelings to him. In retrospect, we were the only Night Furies in range of these islands, and it made sense.

This island did have its advantages. There were many plants and leaves meant for healing. I could only be gone for so long before DarkFire had begun to call me. I didn't know it was possible to get so attached, but if I were him, I'd do the same. I continued to collect the leaves necessary, before DarkFire would call me again. Then, I heard a branch crack.

My ears stood up. I stood completely still, trying to hear more movements. I held my breathe. My eyes widened as I sensed another dragon. I flattened myself and continued to walk slowly. Then, I turned around and pounced. In my paws was a little Terror. My eyes dilated, but I didn't let him go.

"Why are you following me?" I asked. He struggled and narrowed my eyes at him. The Terrible Terror froze. I gave him a look that would hopefully make him spill everything.

"T-the Red D-Death found it s-suspicious that both of his Night Furies disappeared. He wants yah, dead or alive. He's so furious, he's been chomping down on more dragons, and pretty soon he'll come out of his hole himself. Other dragons are lookin' for yah, nd they're desperate, they wantta save their tails. I'm here to do tha same." the Terror said. My eyes widened.

"Looking... for us? Oh no.." I muttered, and tensing up. I narrowed my eyes in worry. I thought of something to try and keep the Terrors mouth closed. "I'll take care of it soon. I'm not leaving any time. Please occult that I am here. If you do, I'll let you go." I said.

The Terror still looked unsure. "Doing a favor means that you'll have one less dragon betraying you." I said. The Terror looked at me wide eyed. I said nothing else, and let my paw off of him. The Terror glanced at before and nodded, before flying away.

I clenched the ground. The Red Death was looking for us. He sent out dragons! DarkFire can't fly. No, I won't leave him. This creates many problems.

~-O-~

It had been past mid day when I returned. Once I returned, I told DarkFire what had happened. He panicked. It made me start to panick. I had to use my words to reassure both of us. That still didn't stop DarkFire from trying to think of a solution.

It was his solution that had me worrying. DarkFire was trying to fly out. He would race up, using the rest of his ability of flight, to get out of this cove. It was still no avail. The exit was too high up, and he couldn't make it without falling to the ground. He tried and tried, really at this point, it was just stubbornness. I tried to help him, but that ended with both of us on the ground. It _did_ cause us to laugh.

He tried once again, using his claws to try and grasp the top. He looked back at his tail and ended up falling back down, as his wings still noisily flapped. The only thing he was able to do was glide. He shot out a plasma blast in anger. I neared him. He saw this and smiled. He greeted me with a nuzzle.

At first, I had been uncomfortable and a bit embarrassed about it, but I found myself doing it more often. The affectionate gesture itself made me feel warm and loved.

"One more time?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. He sighed and I pushed him towards the lake.

We walked towards the lake to try and catch some fish. There were few failed attempts at first, but we were quickly interrupted by a noise, dropping from ahead. Both of us looked up.

I was shocked to see that it was the human. The same one from yesterday. It appeared that he was alone. The human didn't run away, or scream. He just stood there. I stood back as he intently and curiously looked at DarkFire. DarkFire copied his actions. The human's head tilted and so did DarkFire's. It was like they were having a conversation. I wish I knew what they were thinking.

Then, the human turned to me. I blinked at the eye contact. He looked at me strangely. Nobody moved until the human turned around to walk away. DarkFire and I exchanged looks.

"Why do you think he was here?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's a weird human. I can't say that's an insult though." DarkFire replied. We both smiled.

~-O-~

As the sun began to set, rain drops began to fall. This was no light rain. I had decided to look for cover, while DarFire played in the mud. I laughed at his youngling-ish behavior. By now, his whole stomach and hide was covered in mud.

"DarkFire, I found a shelter away from the rain." I called going in it to escape the rain. His head snapped up and he ran my way. Before he could enter, I stopped him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You're covered in mud." I said with a laugh. He looked down at himself.

"I'm sorry, did you want some too?" DarkFire asked. My eyes widened.

"N-" I was quickly cut off as DarkFire embraced me with wings open. I slipped on my back and he continued to nuzzle my neck, while spreading mud on me. I giggled as he reached my ticklish spots. Then, he lay limp on me with wide open eyes that held amusement. Mud continued to slide on my scales. I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"See? Now you don't get left out." he said. I shook my head and made mud return to him.

The mud was so slippery, that I managed to slip out of his grasp. I went into the rain to wash it off. DarkFire looked at me curiously.

"Go on, or else I will wash you myself." I said playfully. He rolled his eyes and shook the mud off him, in the rain. I lied down in the dryness, ready to fall asleep, that is, until I felt something cold and wet by my side. My eyes snapped open to see DarkFire nuzzled up against me.

He didn't dry off and the sudden coldness made me flinch. If I wasn't focused on that, I'd probably realize how uh, embarrassing this new gesture was. I playfully pushed him.

"Alright, alright." he said as he backed away. I stopped him by taping my paw on his forearm. He looked at me puzzled.

"I didn't say to leave, I just wanted you to dry off." I said giving a shy smile. His eyes dilated and he smiled. Water was shaken off and he returned. I scooted closer to him and buried my snout his neck. Warmth radiated off him and I let out a satisfied purr. I could hear his deep chuckle rumble from his chest, as he wrapped his wing around me.

This time, I had someone to shield me from the world.

* * *

**They needed their own moment. I battled with myself over the moment, one side of me liked it, the other didn't, in the end, I came up with this. **

**So, Toothless you sly dragon, IcyEyes has already warming up to the relationship.**

**And the Red Death is mad! Not good. **

**Yes, I know Hiccup didn't really appear as much as some of you wanted, but as much as I want to rush, I want to take it slow. Besides, I'm (mostly) writing the days based on the movie. Toothless didn't actually make real contact with Hiccup until day 3. I _will_ say that Hiccup will be appearing more often! Yay! More friendship, playfullness.**

**Lastly I just saying now, I really like Toothless and Hiccup's bond, and I don't think I'm going to change it. I'll include IcyEyes but not much from (only) that scene will be changed.**

**Just kidding, this is last. I would like to thank the people who Reviewed/Responded to last chapter. **

**Crazy-Shanagins**

**Night Fury Ninja**

**fernfury**

**Huennekens**

**Breyannia**

**Prime Of The Sea**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**tav118**

**MoonTrekerAF**

**Xerio**

**Flying-Freely**

**DreamWorksfanatic**

**Favorite/Follow/Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6: An Unlikely Friend

**Thank you to these people who responed/reviewed last chapter~**

**Night Fury Ninja**

**fernfury**

**Ananymus**

**Breyannia**

**Guest c**

**sammyluv21**

**Alpha B. A. 7**

**Huennekens**

**Crazy-Shanagins**

**DreamWorksFanatic**

**Flying-Freely**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**Xerio**

* * *

**Chapter 6: _An Unlikely Friend_**

_**IcyEyes**_

My eyes started to open and I realized that my comfortable spot had been moved. I lazily looked over next to me and I saw that DarkFire wasn't there. I yawned and stretched before I stood up.

"Why are you awake so early?" I asked out loud. I knew he was close, I could sense him.

"I'm used it. Once I wake up, I can't go back to sleep." DarkFire said appearing.

"Is that why you move me from my comfortable position?" I asked teasingly.

"Well-"

"I'm kidding." I said. He chuckled.

"I caught you some fish." he said looking at it. I gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you, did you already eat?" I asked taking a fish in my mouth.

"Yes, you overslept. I actually did stay with you for a while, which is a reason you have my scent." he said grinning proudly. I sniffed myself, and I realized he wasn't lying. I smelt like him. I liked it. "I got up once I heard something from far away." he replied.

"What did you hear?" I asked curiously.

"I think it's still going on, c'mon, listen." DarkFire said going quiet. I stood quiet too. My ears rose, and from a far distance, I could hear a dragon. Along with human yells.

"There's a dragon with the humans." I said.

"Yeah, it's been going on for a while. I thought that they would've killed it by now." he said. I neared him.

"It's best not to think of such things.." I said averting my eyes.

"But you're not denying that the humans wouldn't do that, are you?" DarkFire asked pressing the subject.

"_DarkFire_."

"Especially to Night Furies like us." he muttered.

"I-I..." I said studdering on what to say. He looked back at his tail and growled at it.

"And then there's the Red Death.. He's after us, and the dragons on the island don't want to get eaten. I know that they're willing to turn us in, to save their tails."

"We can do s-something about it. We just have go be a little more carefull!" I said.

"I can't do anything while I can't fly! You might as well just leave to save yourself."

"Can you _stop_ talking, DarkFire. You're most definitely not making things better!" I yelled with anger clouding my vision. Something inside of me just, ignited. He looked at me with ears pressed on his head, and eyes dilated.

In that instant, my anger evaporated. I really hated when moments like that occured. I needed to get that in control. It was something I did in the past. I still couldn't control my sudden out-bursts. It made me feel terrible because of it.

"I'm very sorry. Please forget I said that. Y-you're just stressing about the situation," I said. "Looks, like you're not very good at thinking on the bright side, are you?" I asked desperately changing the subject. He sighed.

DarkFire continued to stare at me, he was suspicious. I'm sure of it. DarkFire, still narrowing his eyes, shrugged.

"I guess you're right. And, no, I'm not the best at it." he said looking at the sky. I started to frown. "Things haven't gone out way lately." he said. I still felt a pang of guilt towards what I said. Especially when he, of all dragons didn't deserve it.

"In the obscurity, we managed to come together." I said trying to enlighten him. DarkFire continued to look into the sky and gave a small smile. "I see you looking at the sky, there's a lot of sun out today." I said trying to break some tension. He snapped his attention to me.

"Have you even sun-bathed?" DarkFire asked quietly.

"I'm not familiar with it." I replied. "What is it?" I asked. His eyes snapped towards me and his smile enlarged. He nudged me forward towards a tall boulder. He hopped from rock to rock to get on it. I simply flew on it.

"There's not much effort in that." he stated, nudging me. I gave him a sheepish smile. I was glad that we were past the past moment.

"Just lay down on this and let the sun on your scales."

I wasn't sure what that was going to accomplish, but I flattened myself on the boulder with my wings a bit spread out. I gave DarkFire some space. After a bit, my scales started to warm up. The warmth felt pleasant and it made me feel a bit lazy. I sunk lower to the surface.

"You like it?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Huh?" I asked unintelligibly. I glanced at him. DarkFire was using his paws to playfully swipe my ears. I smiled and purposley moved them so he could miss. He growled playfully and bit my ear with his gums. I lightly laughed, since I was ticklish there.

Then, he stopped. His head and ears rose. Then, he sniffed the air. DarkFire backed up and motioned me to do the same. My tail slid off the boulder, but I was able to stay on.

Suddenly, there was a tangy smell of fish. Two fishes were thrown on the ground.

"It could be a trap.." DarkFire whispered. I narrowed my eyes at the fishes. There was noise by the rocks, and before long, a human picked it up. That same human was back! Why? He must be really curious if he's always returning.

DarkFire and I exchanged glances. He jumped off from the rock silently, and the human saw us and gasped. I only followed after DarkFire was below.

~-O-~

_**Toothless**_

The human backed up glancing at both of us. I sniffed the air making sure that what he had, was a fish. He held out both fishes towards us. I narrowed my eyes at him.

IcyEyes neared him and stopped. I neared him too, but saw something shiny behind his fur. Before the human could extend the fishes any farther, I growled at him.

He instantly retracted his hand towards his weapon. I growled loudly. He grabbed it and threw it on the ground. In a growl, I motioned him to throw it farther. He used his hind leg to throw it in the lake. I relaxed and sat down, with my ears up and eyes dilated.

IcyEyes lightly laughed as she walked next to me. I sheepishly smiled.

"Have you ever been this close to a human?" I asked.

"No.. this very new to me," IcyEyes replied. "Maybe you should near him."

"Alright, stay." I said as I walked towards the human and brushing my tail with hers (for reassurance) along the way.

I warily watched the human. He held out one of the fishes. I took that as a sign to take it. I opened my mouth and neared him to get the it.

"Huh, toothless. I could've sworn you had-" I cut him off by extracting my teeth and snatching the fish with my mouth. I threw the rest in the air and ate it, licking my lips after. "Teeth." I neared him, with curiosity.

"No, no, no. This is my last fish, but it isn't for you." the human said walking backwards and stumbling back. I stopped and I turned to IcyEyes. She looked at me wide eyed.

"He looks a little thin. I wonder if he's had any alimentation." she said tilting her head.

"Yeah... he said he didn't have any more...I'll share fish with him." I said. She giggled. I could still feel the fish in my stomach. I made half of it go up my throat. I spit it out on the humans back legs. He made a face. I wasn't familiar with it. I sat back.

He sat there and stared at me. He's braver than most humans, just for being here. This human was weird. Why he would come, is a mystery. Still, there's something curious about him. I looked back at IcyEyes.

"Gesture for him to eat it." she said. I nodded and gestured forward, so the human would know. He looked at the fish, and up to me. He sighed and took the fish in his paws. His unsharp teeth did manage to take a bite out of it. My ears were raised. He looked at me and made a noise, that showed that he was satisfied.

Good. He should be. Fish always cheers me up. But he still had it in his mouth. I guess he was trying to savor it. I made a swallowing gesture for him to follow. It seemed like he was frowning. See, this is why he was so small, he doesn't like eating. The human swallowed it and made a noise. That wasn't so bad, was it? Then, he made some sort of friendly gesture. It was a wider version of a smile.

At this point, IcyEyes was next to me again, watching the human. She looked at him almost jumping. She's never acted youngling-ish, her being a bit more mature than me, and it made me laugh to see her like that.

"Is.. he being friendly?" IcyEyes asked.

"I think he's showing us that he isn't hostile." I said. I don't want to be hostile to him. I just shared my fish! Maybe we weren't exactly friends, but we were past enemies. I like that.

I looked at him curiously. I narrowed my eyes and lifted up the corners of my lips. I made a very wide smile showing my gums. The human looked at me amazed. I felt pride in that. IcyEyes looked at me and broke into laughter. I rolled my eyes.

Human smiles are different from dragon ones. The human looked pleasantly surprised with this. This human wasn't dangerous, and I wanted to show him that I wasn't going to be. Things were going well, until he extended his paw to touch me. Nope, I wouldn't let him. We were already making enough contact. I gave the human a warning growl, while extracting me teeth, and I glided to the other side.

~-O-~

_**IcyEyes**_

I neared the human when he wasn't looking. Once he turned back at me, I must've scared him because he jumped and gave a noise of surprise. I looked at him curiously. DarkFire was a bit more agressive with this human, and I can't say I wouldn't be too. But that's only if I see a threat, and this human is no threat.

The human looked at me. This time he put his paw down, and didn't make the mistake of attempting to touch me. I tilted my head at him.

"Hi.." he said waving his paw. I sniffed him. I saw him about to extend his paw again, but I growled and backed up. "No, no, no!" he said putting it down. I saw as he got up on his hind legs. I watched him, very intrigued.

He held out the other fish. I wasn't going to scare him, like DarkFire had done. I gently took the fish and thanked him with a nod.

"You're not going to make me eat half of it, right?" he asked making a face that stated unsatisfaction. I shook my head. How peculiar, a human talking to a dragon. Does he know I understand him? I've never heard of such a thing. I've always keep my distance from humans, and other dragons just don't like them. What a different human.

I blinked, realizing that I had been staring. "Wow... your eyes.. they're like ice. Kind've reminds me of Astrid." he muttered to himself. I looked at him puzzled.

I wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment. I guess my good intuition seemed to be right. This human didn't seem violent.

How should I communicate to him though? Although I could understand his language, I know he doesn't know how to understand dragonese. Maybe both languages were connected.

Also, I wasn't going to attempt the human smile like DarkFire had. He looked very... _adorable. _But I wasn't going to do it.

I motioned the human towards DarkFire. I walked towards DarkFire, motioning the human to follow. He hesitantly walked towards him with me. He looked almost, afraid.

I started to run and so did the human. I sat on one side of DarkFire, and the human sat on the other side. DarkFire watched a bird fly, and his sight drifted to the human. He waved at DarkFire.

DarkFire groaned and moved his tail to shield him from the human's sight. He turned to the other side and saw me sitting there. He gave me an amused smile, before turning his head.

The human looked at me, and I motioned him to come closer. He extended his paw again, only to have DarkFire catch him. The human stood up and pretended not to have done anything. DarkFire walked in the opposite direction. I followed him. I saw the his tail was wrapped around bark and that he was hanging upside down.

"Interesting habbits." I said looking at him up and down.

"Thank you."

"That human, he's not that bad." I said sitting on my haunches.

"I don't trust him enough."

"Do you trust him, a little?"

"I won't kill him."

"That wasn't the answer I expected." I said. He used his paw to tap on my nose. I lightly laughed.

"Stop moving from place to place. Stay in one place." he said. I looked back to the human. "With me." he clarified. I laughed again, using my paw to tap on his nose. I smiled and him, and stayed.

"Smile for me?" I asked teasingly.

"_Very cute.._" he said sarcastically.

* * *

DarkFire and I were napping, for a bit and I was the first to wake up. I decided to see what the human was doing. I silently crept by him. I stopped once I was across. He glanced at me and I smiled at him.

He looked startled by it, but hesitantly returned the smile. I looked at what he was doing. The human was drawing DarkFire and I. It was us sitting together and facing each other. I liked it. I used my tail to draw a small circle.

It was the first thing I've ever drawn, and I felt proud. I looked down on it and made noise so the human could see.

"Wow, a circle." he said, humor in his voice. In the corner of my eye, I could see DarkFire watching us.

I would let him come on his own. I drew small things with the human, making him laugh. That was when DarkFire got curious enough, and walked over to us. The human turned around and saw DarkFire over his shoulder. He tensed up, but continued to draw more pictures of us.

DarkFire looked at it with a mix of curiosity and amazement. Then, he walked on his hind legs and ripped a branch off a tree. I stood back as he drew swirly lines all over. He even made a circle around me. I smiled at him and he winked at me. DarkFire continued to eargerly make lines, and a single dot. He dropped the branch and looked at his drawing with pride. Honestly, I did too.

"It's amazing!" I complimented DarkFire.

"Thank you, Thank you." he said nodding. I laughed. The human looked at it and made the mistake of stepping on DarkFire's precious work. DarkFire growled at the human. The human took his hind paw off. DarkFire cooed. Again, he stepped on it and DarkFire growled. This happened twice more, before the human stepped over it.

DarkFire cooed as he watched the human carefully moved over it. Step by step. I looked at DarkFire and s his eyes narrowed with interest... and... amazement? I knew it! DarkFire must've noticed the intelligence in the human. I took a step back and watched the two males.

Soon, the human made his way infront of DarkFire. He turned around and extended his small paw towards him. DarkFire growled. Then, the human made a wise choice of turning away and extending his paw. Slowly, his hand gradually made its way over to DarkFire's snout.

DarkFire seemed satisfied with the choice. It was a wonderful moment to see, and I appreciated that I was there to witness it. There was silence, and DarkFire stared intently at the human's paw. He could've biten it off, but he just stood there. When the human's paw didn't go any farther, DarkFire was the one to near him and press his snout against it. They made contact. I know, that, that decision probably surprised both males. It was that moment, when it was clear to me, that these two had bonded.

DarkFire stepped back and snorted. In a flash, he was in the other side of the cove. The human stood back and breathed out. He looked at me. I guess I could let the human touch me, now that DarkFire let him. It was their trust moment, and I didn't want to break it.

* * *

**Okay, this was the first major chapter with Hiccup. Yeah! No, this story still has a long way to go before it's done. I don't want it to be done. I like writing!**

**In other news, I had to re-watch How to Train Your Dragon many times for this chapter, and for future chapters. I needed to get the dialogue correct, and pay very close attention to Toothless's reactions and emotions. So I sat there, with my phone in my hand, taking as many notes as possible. It was a pain having to pause it every second. Even my little sister was getting annoyed. **

**Then, I was at the part where Hiccup was taking his final exam, and I noticed something very unfair. Hiccup could've been killed out there if Toothless hadn't saved him. No viking came to his rescue. Out of all of them! Then, a Night Fury comes, and suddenly there's tons of ways to get in the arena. Did you see how all of them kept on going through and piling? **

**That's what I call injustice. **

**Okay, my rant is over. I hope you enjoyed, because I am satisfied with this chapter. I'll include more fluff moments when possible and please**

**Favorite/Follow/Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7: We'll Fly

**I thank these persons for supporting me and helping me move on with the story and making me me feel special :)**

**iceslashz**

**fernfury**

**Breyannia**

**Night Fury Ninja**

**Alpha B. A. 7**

**Dawnbreaker Dragon**

**MoonTreker AF**

**jessieway1460**

**DreamWorksFanatic**

**Flying-Freely**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**Alanna**

* * *

**Chapter 7: _We'll Fly_**

**Next Day**

_**Toothless**_

IcyEyes kept on trying to open my wings. I wouldn't let her. She used her gums to try and open them, but I kept extending and relaxing them back in place. She sighed.

"DarkFire, hold still for a minute." IcyEyes said with a laugh. I purposley made it harder. She narrowed her eyes hesitantly. What is she thinking? She shuffled for a bit.

Then, IcyEyes jumped on my back again and extended my wing to put on some leaves on the scars I had. I smirked as she did so. Her plan failed, because I rolled over on my back taking her with me.

She gave a noise of surprise. She tried to use her paws to throw me off, but I wouldn't let her. I turned my head to take a look at her. I gave her a rogue smirk. She lightly laughed and blew on my snout. The warm breathe made me flinch and roll off of her.

I heard her laugh and I smiled at that. She was more bolder than when I met her. She was still more mature than me, but she played around more. IcyEyes was still kind and loving, I had just made her come out of her shell.

My thoughts were interupted by a noise by the large boulders. IcyEyes and me turned and saw the human carrying a big luggage. We exchanged glances.

"Oh, Toothless, IcyEyes..." the human called. I tilted my head in confusion.

"D-did he just call me Toothless?" I asked. IcyEye giggled and looked at me.

"He called me IcyEyes, and I suppose your new name is Toothless. I like it, maybe I should get accustomed to calling you that." she said. I rolled my eyes as the human neared us with the luggage. My nose sniffed and I could sense fish in there. I licked my lips in hunger.

"So.. Toothless is the male and IcyEyes is the female.." the human muttered. IcyEyes was the one to nod and confirm the humans statement. Her nod made his eyes widen. "Well, I bought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." he said spilling all the fish on the grass. My eyes widened and I was eager to start eating all the different kinds of fish. I moved to the side to let IcyEyes in.

"OK, that's disgusting. We've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod... And a whole Smoked Eel." he said. Then, that horrible smell came to me. Eels. IcyEyes started to back up. I roared at the eel, while IcyEyes growled at it.

"It's-It's poison!" she exclaimed narrowing her eyes at the eel.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, it's OK. Yeah, I don't really like eel much, either." the human said throwing the thing away. He said something else while IcyEyes and me continued to eat. I started to take fish from her side.

She saw this and took a fish from my side. I half smiled and launched forward, snatching more fish. IcyEyes grabbed a fish I was heading towards and she held the head and I held the fin. We were battling over that one fish, that I was determined to get. She pulled on one side and I pulled on the other. We were only playing around and I could hear her soft laughter.

I growled playfully and yanked on it, eating half of the fish. The other half fell down. I huffed in laughter. She shook her head at my actions, but in a playful way.

I saw that there were no fished left. Now that I had my full, I focused my senses. I realized that there was something on my tail. I moved the tail fin I had left, and I could _feel_ the other half again. My wings and ears dropped. I could hardly believe it. Excitement rushed through me, and I wanted to fly. I've never lasted this long with out it.

"Icy!" I exclaimed. She jumped, probably because of my sudden noise.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I feel my other tail fin!" I exclaimed wide eyed.

"H-how?"

"I don't know! But, I have to fly! I'm _going_ to try to fly. Fly with me." I ushered.

"I'm a bit dubious about this." she said. I showed her my wide eyes and retracted my teeth to give her a human smile. She gave me a kind smile and shook her head.

I slowly spread out my wings. With one powerful flap, I took off. I continued to flap my wings, as best as I could, but I still started to sink.

"DarkFire!" IcyEyes called as she flew next to me. I saw that I was about to crash, and I did my best to angle myself out.

Then, the weight on my tail fin felt complete again and I was able to rise up. IcyEyes, looking relieved, flew beside me. I closed my eyes again at the fresh air that blew at my scales. I opened them and saw IcyEyes fly right past me, sending a smile my way. Flying has never felt so wonderful. I circled her, but then I looked up head and saw dragons. They wouldn't be able to see me, but with my eye-sight, I saw them. They were only dots, and I couldn't tell if they were flying towards or away from us.

"Icy!" I called. She turned to me smiling, and I gestured towards the dragons. Her smile disappeared and she gasped.

"We have to move or hide." IcyEyes said. I nodded, and started flying away from the island. Then, I was forced back. I made a sudden turn back to the cove. I tried to stop, but I could only flap forward.

I even did a flip. I looked behind me and saw the human. I wasn't controlling my tail and he was on it?! I flicked my tail again and he went flying in the air. The human started to yell.

"Oh great.." I said as I rolled my eyes. Then, I started to fall.

"And you're falling again." IcyEyes said flapping her way towards me. I couldn't help but notice the sarcasm. I held out my tail and the human grabbed it, as he plummeted. He did something with the tail and I extended my wings so I wouldn't crash.

I ended up flying over the lake. IcyEyes caught up me. She gave me a puzzled expression.

"Yes, yes, I did it!" I heard a yell. I looked behind me and saw the human on my tail. He was still there? Now that I think about it, was he there the while time? In annoyance, (and to get him off) I flicked my tail making him fly into the lake.

IcyEyes flew towards the human. As she did so, I felt like I was loosing altitude. I looked back and saw my left tail fin retracting. I suddenly slid and fell into the lake.

"Yes!" the human yelled. I shook myself and swam out. I was met by IcyEyes checking me. I laughed and nuzzled her head. She backed and sighed.

There was a splashing sound. It was the human coming out of the water. I looked at my tail and at him. Something he did, made me able to fly again. I studied my tail and saw that there was a brown flap. He did that? IcyEyes seemed to read my thoughts because she used her gums to open the flap. It was the same size and shape. Amazing!

"He made this for me?" I asked outloud. IcyEyes gave a light chuckle.

"It appears so. This human has proven what he's willing to do to fix his mistake." she said going towards the human. He greeted her by putting his paw on her snout. She laughed. The sight made me smile. I neared both of them and watched with amusement as the human ranted on.

"I can't believe I did it! Hiccup is no longer the useless. I proved them all wrong. I made a Night Fury fly!" he ranted. I took in all the words he said.

Who was 'them?' Hiccup... was that his name? He said that he was no longer te useless. What did he mean by 'no longer?'

"It seems that this human, or Hiccup is an outcast." IcyEyes said giving the human a sympathetic smile.

"We'll all be outcasts." I said.

"Just a few more tweaks, Toothless and we'll be flying in no time!" the human Hiccup said. I noticed how he said 'we'll.' I looked at him strangely, but I said nothing because of the look on his human face. He seemed happy. He also had hope for me to fly. For a human to be saying that, it meant a lot.

* * *

_**IcyEyes**_

I helped the human up on the boulders. He walked through the forest carrying his luggage. I jumped down, back to the cove. DarkFire, or Toothless's eyes gazed up at the sky. I flew over back to his side. He glanced at me.

"Aren't you elated? You're going to be able to fly again. Fly at high speeds in the skies! We'll be able to leave." I said gesturing with my wings.

"I am... but I'm not going to be flying alone," he said. He seemed a little sad about that. Was he referring about me? "That human, Hiccup said that 'We'll be flying in no time.' It means I'll fly, but not alone."

I understood now. I frowned. He wasn't happy and I knew why. Dragons would be able to find us. We were still very close to the island. It would only be a matter of time. The Red Death would get angrier.

Not only that, flying is something each dragon has for themselves. It's a gift. He was stripped of his gift, and became... I almost didn't want the words be thought. He became a cripple.

"You don't like Hiccup?" I asked.

"No, I didn't say that. Hiccup is a good human. But.. it's the fact that flying will never be as free as it used to be for me. I can't leave or go to any places I want to. Look at me! We're stuck here-_I'm_ stuck here, and you can get caught because of _me_. What good is it escaping the Red Death, if I'm stuck in one spot? Those couple moments I had flying today, were wonderful... but it ended." he said as his ears dropped and he looked down.

His words hurt himself. Reality, was hurting him. I knew it was true. It was hurting me that he was like this. I know that soon enough, he'll ask me to leave.

"You're right, flying will never be the same for you," I said. "Is that such a bad thing? Maybe it's better. Freedom is all in your head, the true freedom is in your heart. You don't know." I said. He still refused to look at me. Suddenly, I was boiling again. There was something fueling me. I tried to push it back, for the sake of comforting DarkFire, but the impulse only increased. I gripped the grass under me and stood up.

"You don't just _give up_ when things look bad. You're supposed to be a _Night Fury_! Aren't you!? You have a perfect chance right here, and you're not even noticing it! I-I can't believe you! Hiccup believes in you, _I_ believe in you. Don't even think like some sort of stupid dragon, I _won't_ leave you, it's my business where I stay! How are we suppo-" I was suddenly cut off by DarkFire launching at me.

I landed on my back and he had pinned me. DarkFire suddenly leaned in, and give me a *nose and it looked like he wasn't backing away any time soon. I gave in, making all of my anger die down. My heart burned with excitement. My whole face flushed with embarrassment. Still, I pressed back and I gave a large smile while doing so. My wings, and paws went limp as a result from all the contact. Then, he pulled his warm nose away.

I blinked and tried to compose myself. I took a deep breathe and stared at DarkFire.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"You're going to have to be specific." I said softly, still embarrassed at his bold affection.

"You get all angry. That's not you. Why does that happen?" he asked. I sighed.

"As I've said before, I used to have a temper. But that was previous to, or before I had hope in myself. Before I gained my knowledge. With everything, I learned to control it... but I do have outbursts when I'm in a situation where someone looses hope. I find it tragic, and it happens to be one of my fears." I said. "I'm sorry, I know I can't take my words back, but I can show you that they were not meant."

His expression was understanding. He smiled down at me.

"You already have. It's fine exploding once in awhile. As long as you don't get get mad when I do it." he said giving me a half smile. I chuckled.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you." I said. DarkFire rolled off of me and unto the side. He used his paw to pull me close and nuzzled up to him.

"You did. You convinced me. Thoose dragons haven't found us, and it's because we're on the island of humans. They won't dare to near it if it's not in raids. You were right, maybe this is a sign. To prove that to you, I promise that we'll be flying in the skies."

"We'll?" I asked.

"Yes. All of us."

* * *

***A nose is when two dragons, like IcyEyes and Toothless, press noses together. It is a specific affection equivalent to a kiss. **

**The fluffy part at the end was by surprise. This chapter is shorter than the others, so I thought "eh, what the heck, I'll make it worth it." Some chapters _might_ get shorter, I'm warning you now. **

**Geez, I'm crazy. I swear, DreamWorks has made me into... this. Seriously, the other day I was at the store and I saw a little mini baby Toothless toy. I flipped out at the store. Not even 24 hours later, I bought him. I don't let anybody touch him! He's mine!**

**If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask. **

**Favorite/Follow/Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Second Natured

**Whoa... I never expected such kind words... just wow. Anything, small or not, is very significant to me. Like I've said before, I take helpful hints and such. Nothing over-board because I can be a little too sensetive. **

**But, I love being a writer, because I love creating a whole story with just my imagination. But I especially also love it, to make the people who read it just as happy as I write it. Thank You all. Plain in general if you just read and not review.**

** Still, I thank these kind people~**

**Nikki Bats**

**fernfury**

**Alpha B. A. 7**

**Ananymus**

**DawnBreaker Dragon**

**Revanhun**

**Guest**

**Night Fury Ninja**

**Alanna**

**Flying-Freely**

**Crazy-Shangins**

**Huennekens**

**DreamWorksfanatic**

**(PS: _"_ means that dragons are talking, but only when Hiccup is present.) **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Second Natured**

**~Next Day~**

_**Toothless**_

I stared at the Night Fury next to me. I heard her soft breathing, and in a way, it relaxed me. I would let her sleep. I carefully untangled from her. She instinctively moved her limbs to herself. I walked away from the small shade I was under and I was met with a blinding light. The sun.

I started to stretch and I shook myself. I walked around and looked at the sky. Hopefully, I would fly again today. Then again, I shouldn't get my hopes up. I continued to look up at the sky. I narrowed my eyes as I saw something besides the clouds. I looked and saw small specs. My eyes widened and turned into slits. I darted away towards under the cover to remain unseen.

I crawled to IcyEyes, waking her up. I used my wing to shield her. Her eyes snapped fully open. I protectively brung her closer to me. She also stood silent. A moment passed before I decided to look out of the spot. I looked up and saw that the specs were gone. I sighed in relief and settled back with Icy still next to me.

"What's occurring?" she asked speaking up, her eyes now open and awake.

"I saw something..." I muttered looking away. IcyEyes stood up and came near me. She gave me a small reassuring smile. A wave of relaxation passed through me, and I calmed down.

"Maybe I can't promise, but I can help reassure." IcyEyes said softly.

"Can you promise me that nothing bad will happen to us?"

"I can reassure that nothing terrible will occur towards us." she said. I cracked a smile. She shyly returned it. "Waking up happily, will only get you through the day better." she said.

"I'd rather wake up looking attractive." I bragged proudly. IcyEyes laughed at my statement, as her ears raised up high.

"Your boasting says much about you, although, I can't say I disagree." she said. I half smiled as my tail swished towards her.

"I'm flattered." I replied. IcyEyes threw her head back to laugh again. At least she was lightening up.

"I've never woke up with such... uh, what's the word.. comfort?" she said.

"Sorry about that."

"No, no. I'm not one to complain."

"Still, you have to carry this burden with me. Maybe if I could-" I was quickly cut off.

"No! Don't you start! If you start I will walk else where in the cove!" IcyEyes said narrowing her eyes. I sighed in relief. Her look softened. "There's no where else that can interest me as much as here." she said. I nuzzled into her neck, making her giggle. She squirmed under my wing, lightly laughing. I stopped as she relaxed.

Then, I felt something on my tail. I turned back and saw her tail lightly resting on mine. Both her tail-fins, on my half. I started to feel a pounding sensation in my chest. I looked at her, and saw that IcyEyes looked down, but shyly smiled. I lighly chuckled and rested my head down. IcyEyes moved closer to me and closed her eyes. Maybe, I didn't want to get up just yet.

~-O-~

Later on, we were up and awake.

I drank some water and watched as IcyEyes dashed and jumped across the lake. My ears were raised as I watched her. She darted towards the rocks and slipped out of the cove. I was goind to call for her, but I saw her jumping down carring Hiccup on her back. He looked a little shaken up as he carried things on his small frame. He almost tripped getting off of her.

Then, he raised up a funny looking thing. I wasn't familiar to what it was, but it seemed odd. I smiled and neared it sniffing it. IcyEyes popped up from behind Hiccup to take a look at it before I did. He raised it up so she could smell it. IcyEyes looked at it with curiosity. Hiccup lightly touched her snout and IcyEyes seemed happy at that.

Once again, Hiccup raised up the saddle towards me. I crouched down and gave a playful growl. He neared me, and I started to dart away from him. Behind me, he ran as fast as his small hind legs could take him. I laughed as the persistent human continued to chase me.

I circled IcyEyes, still running from Hiccup. She watched us with amusement, as her head followed our trace. I made a sudden stop once I stopped hearing the human's paw-steps. He stood crouching low, panting. He took a deep breath and turned to IcyEyes, who was right next to him.

"Can you help? Maybe if I show Toothless, how this works, he won't run." Hiccup told her. IcyEyes looked unsure. Then, she nodded. Hiccup put the thing on her head and she moved so Hiccup could get on the thing. She gave interested murmurs.

_**"**_Oh, I see, he uses this to get his human body comfortable._**"**_ IcyEyes said. My eyes widened with curiousity.

"IcyEyes, try walking." Hiccup said. She started walking slowly, but then she stopped. There was a playful smile on her. We exchanged glances and I smirked. IcyEyes suddenly started to jump long distances. Hiccup bounced up in the air, stumbling as IcyEyes ran towards me. Hiccup held on to his new object attached to IcyEyes.

I pounced too. She went on one side and I followed her. I went right and she left.

"Ooh, ahh, ugh, whoa! Oh gods... Uh, IcyEyes, no!.." Hiccup said, still holding on with his front paws. I laughed and jumped over them, making Hiccup yell in surprise. IcyEyes lighly laughed and I chuckled.

**_"_**Icy, throw him to me.**_"_** I called out. Her head snapped up, along with her ears being raised.

**_"_**I cannot just throw him to you! I'm sure he feels also.**_"_** IcyEyes replied.

**_"_**I'll catch him! Think of it as... a trust practice.**_"_** I said. She narrowed her eyes at me. **_"_**Do doubt me?**_"_** I asked pretending to act offenended. She sighed and angled herself. She jumped very high, and Hiccup couldn't grab on.

"Ahhh...!" he yelled.

I jumped to him and he landed saftely on my back. He stood still and I saw him with his eyes closed.

"Uhh, okay, I'm glad that's over." he said. I stood still enough for Hiccup to get off. He still seemed to be affected, by the way he almost tipped over. Icy managed a light laugh while I chuckled. It was then that Hiccup's eyes widened, from what it looked like, realization.

"What..? Y-you guys- you..you clever dragons. Well I'm glad you found it amusing to see me hanging on for me life." Hiccup remarked, with a human smile plastered on his human face. IcyEyes and me still shared a look of amusment

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at me all you want. That's not gonna stop me. C'mere Toothless." Hiccup remarked, with no harshness in his tone. He took off his strange thing from IcyEyes. I finally let him come near. He attatched the thing onto me and it felt a little uncomfortable. I had to shake the feeling off.

Hiccup continued, and attach the same tail-fin from yesterday. I wiggled my tail at the presence and feeling. Hiccup did something to keep it open. IcyEyes came near me and sniffed it, her eyes widening in curiosity. I lightly flapped it on her snout when she neared it. She gave a surprised reaction and I laughed. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled at me. I returned it.

My attention was snapped else-where when Hiccup got up on me again. The new thing that he attatched to me, made it less uncomfortable.

"Try to fly, Toothless." Hiccup said. I motioned IcyEyes to come near. I nodded to Hiccup and spread my wings. I crouched down and flapped my wings to gain altitude. IcyEyes followed me. It worked for a bit, but I wasn't able to go high or steer well. We did manage to get off the ground. IcyEyes flew beside me and tilted her head.

**_"_**Are you fine? You don't seem.. natural.**_"_** IcyEyes said.

**_"_**Natural?**_"_** I asked, struggling and tipping over.

**_"_**Yes, flying should be natural; second natured. You're forcing yourself too much.**_"_** she said. I sighed and looked down. She was right. I took a deep breath, mustering some courage. I relaxed and continued to fly ahead. It felt more smoother.

"Yeah! Come on bud!" Hiccup exclaimed. But, it didn't last long. Hiccup and me were headed towards one of the cove walls.

"Uh, Toothless... we're heading for a wall..." Hiccup said, an edge to his voice. My eyes turned into slits as I panicked. I wasn't able to move left or right. I tried to lean back, but that wouldn't serve for much use.

Then, I felt a very strong push, knocking Hiccup and me out of the way. I crashed into the ground, Hiccup falling off too. He landed at a low distance from the ground than I did. I rolled over, shaking my head. Hiccup stood up again, in a flash on his hind legs.

"That was better than I expected." he said. I looked to the side and saw IcyEyes come towards me. I realized that she must've pushed me out of the way. She looked at me with concern.

**_"_**Leave it to you, to scare the scales off me. How do you find youself? Are you alright?**_"_** IcyEyes asked concerned. I half smiled at her.

**_"_**I can last through more than just that. I'm fine, but something tells me that Hiccup is just as stubborn as I am.**_"_** I replied. IcyEyes seemed confused at what I was hinting at. Then, Hiccup ran towards us with a big grin.

"C'mon, Toothless! Lets go again!"

IcyEyes realized at what I meant.

~-O-~

Hiccup an and me continually tried again. All if the attempts ended in us crashing to the ground. IcyEyes eventually told me to ease up on the flying, and I didn't argue. Also, because there was still a time period before the sun went down, and once it did, we would be more exposed to the dragons looking for us.

Hiccup drew in his small object in his front paws. He ranted quietly to himself, while sitting on the ground. IcyEyes and me sat beside him.

**_"_**Your perseverance is an admirable quaility, but you shouldn't get it confused with the stubborn nature of a Night Fury... and a human.**_"_** IcyEyes said. I laughed at how true that was.

**_"_**More specifically, that human.**_"_** I responded. I tuned in to what Hiccup was saying.

"I just need to tie rope around the tail, so I can reach it to the saddle and help you control it." he muttered to himself, not taking his eyes of his scribbles.

**_"_**He seems to need something to relax himself.**_"_** IcyEyes said. An idea popped into my head.

**_"_**You're right... he needs to cool off. I can help with that.**_"_** I said with mischief. IcyEyes looked at me with suspicion, ears flat on her head. I glanced at the close lake. I used my tail to splash Hiccup. Not with much, but enough to get his attention. Hiccup put his down object and wipped himself with his front paws.

"Ughh.., Toothless!" he whined laughing. IcyEyes also laughed. She got up and went across from him. Both of us, on each of his sides. She use her tail to splash him too. "IcyEyes?! You too?!" he asked surprised. She cheekily smiled at him.

Hiccup grabbed water in his small paws to splash both of us, as much as he could. It was a uselesd attempt, and I could hardly feel it. I smirked and IcyEyes looked tentative. It wasn't hard to know what I was thinking. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Uhh, wait, wait-"

I used my tail to create a large wave, splashing all of the small human. It was so strong it made him fall over. IcyEyes broke out into laughter and I joined her.

"Ugh... Was that _really_ necessary?" he asked. I gave him a smug look. Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw this. "Oh, so your satisfied aren't you... both of you?" he asked with humor. Yes, infact, I was very satisfied with myself.

IcyEyes neared Hiccup and smiled. The smile seemed innocent... way too innocent and un-shy to be hers. I narrowed my eyes.

"Whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed motioning his paw towards the air. I looked at where it was and saw nothing, but the sky. Not even a moment later, I felt cool water splash all over me. As I snapped my attention back to them, IcyEyes grinned while Hiccup laughed.

"I think that evens it, don't you think, IcyEyes?" Hiccup asked, amusement clearly in his eyes. IcyEyes purred in agreement.

**_"_**That was a good attempt, but..**_"_** I stopped and used my tail to swipe Hiccup's hind legs, pushing him into the water. IcyEyes' eyes widened, and I used all of my force to push her in too, with my front paws.

"I had that coming.." Hiccup said swimming towards IcyEyes and grabbing ahold of her neck. I smirked and chuckled in triumph. At that moment, I was caught off-guard. I felt my tail being dragged. With a large pull, suddenly, there I was. In the lake. IcyEyes laughed at me. I tried to play it off and I relaxed into the water.

"Sure, you guys can just dry off, how am I supposed to dry up as fast?" Hiccup asked. I noticed the fur on his head was dripping and soaked with water. The fur wrapped around him was also soaked.

Still, that still didn't take away his smile. The situation didn't take away the happy spark in IcyEyes' eyes. And nothing was able to take away at how in place I felt. I felt like all three of us found a place of belong. It just all seemed natural; like second nature.

* * *

**This was originally supposed to be posted yesterday, but I only pre-made the chapters up to 7. I am truly happy with all the feedback I received and I hope to hear more from you all! Now, to answer some questions. **

**-Hiccup doesn't know IcyEyes' name. If you look back to Chapter 6, Hiccup was commenting on how icy her eyes looked. Hiccup said that they reminded them of Astrid's. So, technically, he kind've named her after Astrid. **

**-I know that sometimes Toothless says 'Hiccup and me' instead of 'Hiccup and I.' I do that on purpose. I just don't think that Toothless is all perfect and proper in the 'dragonese' language. IcyEyes would mostly be the one to say 'I'**

**-I _love_ that people give me suggestions and such, but I already have this entire story mapped out, to the last chapter. I don't think I can fit much more. Although, a lot of you seem to like Stormfly, so I can squeeze her in as much as I can into my story. **

**-Yes, I do work alone when making my chapters and editing them. It's hard work, but 100 percent worth it. **


	9. Chapter 9: (Not) To Lose Danger

**Alright, before I move along with with story, I'd like to thank these fantastic people-**

**Breyannia**

**Ananymus**

**fernfury**

**Dawnbreaker Dragon**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**Unknown**

**Alex**

**Xerio**

**Night Fury Ninja**

**DreamWorksfanatic**

* * *

**Chapter 9: (Not) To Lose Danger**

**Next Day**

_**Toothless**_

Hiccup continually chased Icy and me. He chased me because I didn't want to put on the 'saddle,' he said it was. Hiccup chased Icy, because she had taken the saddle. We had made the skinny human run after us, through the whole cove.

He looked out of breathe, and his face turned a shade of red. Hiccup gasped for breath and leaned downwards, with a paw on his mid-hind paw. IcyEyes must've realized his condition, because she put down the saddle next to him. Hiccup saw this and turned.

"Thank you, IcyEyes, but this is only half of it. I _still_ have to get Toothless to put it on." Hiccup said motioning to me. I smirked and looked at him with confidence. The human let out a small chuckle.

**_"_**You make the simplest tasks seems so challanging.**_"_** IcyEyes said, amusement clearly on her features.

**_"_**And I make the hardest things look easy.**_"_** I said. IcyEyes shook her head and laughed.

"Alright... no, it's fine. I guess you don't want to fly today." Hiccup said shrugging and grasping the saddle. My smile dropped and my eyes darted towards him. I narrowed my eyes. "No, going up in the air, feeling the wind pass you, feeling the blood in your viens!" he said. My eyes widened and I involuntarily moved closer to him.

"I guess I'll leave. IcyEyes, can you give me a lift, since a certain stubborn dragon won't." Hiccup stated. IcyEyes lightly laughed and I narrowed my eyes even more. What was he doing? I quickly dashed and blocked Hiccup's way. Hiccup gave a human grin.

I nudged the saddle and crouched down to allow him to attach the saddle on to me.

"So, you changed your mind?" he asked with a certain tone of voice. I grunted at him and rolled my eyes. "No, alright, sorry." he said putting his paws up and laughing.

I watched as he fully placed the tail. He had something new attached to the tail. It was long and thin and it led to his front paw. I looked behind me and saw IcyEyes looking at me with big curious eyes.

**_"_**It's amazing what visions and inventions acquire in his head. Especially what he did to convince you like that; priceless.**_"_** she said.

_**"**_He didn't convinve me... He already looked tired..**_"_** I defended. IcyEyes giggled. "And, you said everybody has gifts, learned from experience. This is his gift**_"_** I replied. IcyEyes smiled at me. She settled down beside me, so her scales were lightly brushing mine.

**_"_**What's also amazing is your ability to fully accept him.**_"_** she said. I gave a light, but not dreadful sigh. I looked at Hiccup scribbling in his object again.

**_"_**Maybe I have accepted him... but not having freedom, is still processing. It's just something... uh, what's one of the big words you use..? Uh, something I've gotten accustomed to.**_"_** I continued **_"_**Look at him. He has hope and he's _trying. _That's the first and biggest step towards having me fly again. And even if it's not soon, I'll still feel satisfied.**_"_**

Once I finished, I looked up and saw IcyEyes staring at me... with a sense of admire. It made me almost insane staring at the wild yet bold and defined blue in her eyes. It gave away so much from her.

I was cut off by Hiccup mounting on to the saddle. IcyEyes smiled at me and prepared to take off too. I stood up on all of my paws and looked up with confidence. I crouched down and took off. When I was in mid-air, I felt Hiccup pull on something, and the weight of the other tail was felt.

"Lets stay in the cove this time, Toothless." I heard Hiccup say. I nodded and sped up, narrowing my wings to go faster. Hiccup pulled on the tail and I was able to go right. I kept my pace steady. I beated my wings quickly enough to look like I was gliding.

"Alright bud, keep on going, you're doing great!" Hiccup encouraged. As I circled the cove, a strong burst of air was left behind. I could feel Hiccup tense as I went faster. IcyEyes flew next to me and used her paw to nudge me.

**_"_**How does it feel to be up in the air?**_"_** IcyEyes asked me, keeping up. I glanced at her and flapped my wings a bit harder to show that I was happy.

**_"_**It feels amazing!**_"_** I said sticking my tongue out. **_"_**But how does it feel for you? You haven't flown either.**" **She smiled and blew air at me with her wings.

"OK, here we go bud. We're going to make a turn. Brace yourself." Hiccup said. I nodded. IcyEyes backed up some and watched us. I flew straight on top of the lake. Hiccup pulled on something and the angle of the tail made me suddenly jerk left. My eyes slited. I yelled loudly in surprise. The weight on my back felt less and my tail retracted. I felt like I was falling again. I flapped my wings and narrowly crashed into the water. I rose up, splashing.

**_"_**DarkFire?!**" **IcyEyes called out.

**_"_**I'm fine!**_"_** I responded as I swam toward the shore. I saw IcyEyes helping Hiccup out of the water.

"Thanks, IcyEyes." Hiccup said. Icy nodded. Once I reached them, Hiccup put his paws on the saddle on top of me.

"Ahh, great. Your saddle's wet. I'll have to adjust some-things." he sighed "Flying will have to wait until tomorrow, thanks a lot Toothless." Hiccup said playfully.

**_"_**My fault? I'm not the small human that made me drastically go left.**_"_** I remarked with a small smile. IcyEyes gave a light laugh as she prodded me with her nose to see if I was alright.

"I can't help but feel offended." Hiccup said narrowing his eyes at me. I looked away and IcyEyes tried to keep her smile hidden. "I see.. so you guys can just communicate all you want and I won't know, huh?" he stated. I nodded smugly. "Either I'm going insane, or dragons mock people too." he said.

**_"_**I like him.**_"_** IcyEyes said.

~-O-~

Hiccup stayed a little longer after. We didn't fly, but it was still comfortable to have him near. IcyEyes was fond of him too. For one, she didn't mock him as much as I did, but she did. Hiccup is such a peculiar human. Why he did all this, is beyond me. I'm not complaining. He's my first actual friend. Not counting IcyEyes, because I've always seen her as more. Still, I don't think I have to worry about him betraying me like Spineblade did. So, what do we have to lose?

_**Night-**_

_**IcyEyes**_

After I helped Hiccup out of the cove, night came upon quickly. After being nuzzled up in a heap of scales with Toothless, I fell asleep.

I would consider myself to be a heavy sleeper. I don't tend to wake up on the smallest things. Only things that catch my attention. I actually cannot decide when to wake up, it only happens. But, this night was different.

After falling into rest for the night, only later was I awoken. My eyes opened, and I couldn't continue to rest while feeling unsettled.

I took a deep breathe and went to search for the disturbance. I looked at the form of Toothless sleeping. That Night Fury was deep into sleep, but I wasn't sure if he'd wake.

Shaking the feeling off, I silently and carefully came out of his grasp. I crept towards the outside and center of the cove. My ears rose, searching for irregular sounds. Whatever was causing noise, seemed to be far. Curiosity betraying me, I flew out of the safety of the cove. While not being circumspect, I was wary.

Was I really escaping the comfort of Toothless, to figure out what a small noise was? My decisions are always so rash.

My eyes narrowed, and the beating of my wings slowed down, once the noises got clearer. I braced myself to land behind a tree. I stuck behind it, to blend in with the obscurity of the night. Peering my head to the side of the tree, I focused my senses to figure out the disturbance. I stood stiff and my ears stood straight up.

In the forest, were two Monstrous Nightmares. They paced around, almost looking nervous. My claws gripped the tree I was on.

"We can't stay on this island for long. No island is safe as long as there's humans near." one Nightmare said.

"I know. We can't keep searching here, but if they are here, we need to show them what they should expect. Those Night Furies have caused all this commotion. Lets warn them." the other Nightmare retorted. My breathing increased and my eyes were completely slitted.

The Nightmares opened their mouth's and out came their lava-fire. Smoke came out of their snouts. They intersected two lines of scorched flame onto the ground. They looked at each other, and nodded. They took one last look at their work, and snorted. As they flapped their wings to fly away, the flame died down some. The distance made the dragons seem like they disappeared, away from the island. I was lucky I hadn't been sensed.

I came forth and away from the broad tree I was behind. I used my paws to tap on the ground and make the flames finally die out. Imprinted on the ground, were crossed lines; the symbol for danger.

My ears stood flat on my head. I gripped the ashes and clenched my teeth. I glared at the crossed lines. I growled and fiercly shot the ground. I looked up at the sky and seethed.

~-O-~

Now calmed down, I returned to the cove to try and find some rest in myself. I looked at Toothless calmly lying in his same spot, alseep. This un-tensed me some. I moved his paws and fitted myself under his wing. I closed my eyes, hoping that rest would come upon me.

Then, I felt something brush softly against my tail. My left eye hesitantly opened to the side where Toothless was. His eyes were fully open, and in the depths of his luminous, acid yellow-green eyes, I saw concern. He didn't need to ask any questions, because I fully understood.

I clenched my eyes shut and moved tensed up again. I did not want to reveal my ture emotions at this moment. Not only was I angry, but I was frightened. It seemed pathetic for a Night Fury. And that's why I didn't want to show my thoughts to Toothless.

Toothless stared at me and I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. It was like when we berely met. I didn't want him to see something that is out of place or doesn't belong. Or.. maybe something he doesn't like. I could feel his gaze boring into my scales. He was waiting for me to look at him. I refused to. I didn't want to appear petty, but I just couldn't. I couldn't find it in my will.

Toothless embraced me. The soothing touch did ease me. I didn't know what to say, or how to answer about the imminent events that would surely occur.

"Danger." I said lowly.

* * *

**Yes, I don't update in more than a week and when I do, it's a short chapter and I leave a cliff-hanger. It seems about legit. Sorry, I really had to focus on school because my grades were going down. I have come back and I will update early. I'll try to pre-make chapters again. **

**I really hope you guys review even though I have been absent all this time. Even if it's a short review, I don't mind. I'm hoping for 100 reviews, but even if I don't, I'm still gratefull!**

**Favorite/Follow/Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Action Of Worrying

**I guess I shouldn't be surprised. So far as an author, there's always a time where viewers don't review, and I haven't heard from a couple of you.**

** But that's perfectly fine. :)**

** I am a grateful person for the names and people that are loyal (and have started to be loyal) to me and my story. I couldn't have asked for better readers. I do this for all of you and because of your encouragement. (And I accept cookies! :D(::) I really do recognize all of your pen-names, and I do get happy when alerts ring at my phone. **

**As the tenth chapter (*sweat drop* really 10 chapters? Barely more than half-way done. :s) I thank these people~**

**fernfury**

**Breyannia**

**keller75863548274483**

**Crazy-Shanagins**

**Flying-Freely**

**Xerio**

**Night Fury Ninja**

**DreamWorksFanatic**

**Alpha B. A. 7**

* * *

**Chapter 10: _Action of Worrying_**

**Next Day**

_**Toothless**_

Worry is something I never worried about before. It was only myself I had to take care of. I didn't need to think twice on my actions, because it was just me. I didn't have to to worry. It was never necessary. But once others get involved in your life, worry is something you're going to have to get used too.

Unfortunately, I'm not adapting so well. I don't know what to say, what to do... I don't know if I should _do_ something! I had no one to speak to when I was alone... even with time since, nothing's changed.

Sure, my thoughts do go on... but it's hard to explain what I think. Talking to females is no easier. I think it's easier talking to Hiccup. He's a human that can't understand me, which means our conversations are mostly one-sided, with me listening, and him doing most of the talking.

That doesn't mean that worry doesn't keep biting at my tail... or what's left of it. What should I do? The last couple of times IcyEyes exploded, I reacted with action... not words. My whole life's been action... never really words. So if I can't speak.. what should my next actions be?

IcyEyes stood completely still as she slept. After she told me about 'danger,' she turned away and refused to say more. I did try to ask... but as I've said before, words aren't in my skills. My eyes darted away from her and I gradually stood up. There's nothing to fear. There's something that just seems too suspicious about dragons not even making good effort searching and finding.

The dragons over there are not unskilled, and they are very aware.. no matter how blinded they are by no hope. I watched IcyEyes stir. I forced myself to look away because I know worry would start to bite and tear at me. Maybe I should ask her later... when the subject doesn't seem as bad.

I walked towards the lake and stared down at this fish. What did I have to lose? I could loose IcyEyes... or even my human friend, Hiccup.

Again... with the worry.

~-O-~

I continued to stare at the pond feeling bored. IcyEyes was awake, but she had taken a flight, by herself. As much as I wanted to follow her, I couldn't. And as much as I wanted to beg her not to go, and to stay with me, I wouldn't. It would be unfair to ask her to be grounded with me. So, I am bored.

"Whoa, ah, ooh!" I heard. My ears stood up and my head snapped towards the new sound. I saw Hiccup stumbling to get down from the top boulders. Before, I could help him, he successfully stumbled down. Hiccuo landed on his front and face, with his objects landing near him. I ran towards him. Hiccup muffled a groan, with his face still planted into the ground.

How do I check if he's still alright? I'm not the one who knows these things! I sighed and poked Hiccup with my claw. Then, I nudged him with my snout.

**_"_**Are you alive?**_"_** I asked myself, more than him. He used his front paws to support his body.

"OK, that wasn't a good idea.." Hiccup said using his paw to rub his head. He stood up on his hind legs and collected his objects. "A _great_ way to start the morning, don't you think?" he asked. I sensed his sarcasm, but I nodded.

"So, Toothless, how's your morning been, as a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked not looking at me, and digging through his things. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

**_"_**Just great.**_"_** I replied sarcastically. He glanced at me, while taking grasp of the saddle.

"I'm guessing not good. By the way, where's your friend IcyEyes?" he asked attaching the saddle and tail. I shrugged and snorted again.

**_"_**I don't know.**_"_** I muttered.

"Some how, I understood that. Anyways, my mornings been OK. I had to avoid some people, because I suddenly interest them. I don't really care too much for that. Hate to say it, but you're better company than my people." Hiccup said. I smugly smiled.

**_"_**I know.**_"_** I replied sitting up straight. He narrowed his eyes at me in a playful manner.

"Judging by your body posture, you look proud... which means you already knew.." he said. I said nothing but smiled. He clipped something and it attached to the saddle. "See, now I won't fall off." I looked at the thin thing attached. Hiccup mounted the saddle and tested it out by pulling on it. He grabbed the other thin thing attached to the tail.

"Lets do a test run first, then we can see if we can find IcyEyes. She might be close," Hiccup said. I growled in agreement.

I fully spread my wings. After I knew Hiccup was prepared and ready, I jumped in the air. It wasn't until I was properly in the air, that I start to flap my wings. One long flap after the other. Hiccup pulled on the tail, and I was able to fly in the air. My main direction was going straight, but I did stumble.

When I stumble in the air, I mean that I go too left and lean too much. It makes the flight more shakey than it needs to be. Still, I wasn't complaining. I was in the air. I flapped harder and I was able to keep flying as Hiccup pulled in the tail.

"Woahh! We're doing great, bud!" Hiccup said. Just as he said it, I stumbled some more. "Spoke too soon.."

As I flew forward, I could see a black spec up higher in the clouds. I could clarify that spec as IcyEyes. I was sure of it. I roared to her. It wasn't loud, just loud enough to she could hear. The spec gradually made its way closer and I could make the shape out as the form of a Night Fury. IcyEyes came down, and leveled in the sky with me. She looked shaken up, but I didn't question something I wouldn't get an answer to.

* * *

_**IcyEyes**_

They had seen me. They had called out to me. They had chased me. I didn't hesitate to bolt. I didn't listen. I didn't turn back. 'They' were Monstrous Nightmares. Adrenaline was coursing through me, and I could afford to make mistakes, only guile choices.

I don't do well under pressure though. Especially since panic had struck me, and I had to leave before I would get violent. No, I was not agressive, but I could slip easily. Only, at this moment, I would appear to be apprehensive.

I didn't keep track of the distance I was creating... all I wanted to do was escape. At this moment, once panic had worn off, I contemplating with my choices. It's fight or flight. As a Night Fury, I should've picked fight. But, it's not in my nature. I couldn't attack.. no, anger has to stay and be calm, or else it affects your actions.. and your actions affect your fate.

After I fled, I just flew in the skies, feeling numb. My usual joy if flying submerged deep inside of me. I didn't even feel like I was the one flying. So, I froze in flight, unsure of what to do. What do I do?

Only when there was a familar roar was my trance snapped. The owner of that roar was like a savior to me. I finally felt free to move. If Toothless was up in the skies with me, surely Hiccup would be too.

I dove down and stood near Toothless. As a good observer as he was, I knew he knew something was irregular with me. Yet, no dragonese escaped from his thoughts.

"Hey girl, there you are, well, we'll have to catch up later... this is getting a bit too- ahh!" Hiccup yelled as they steered into a meadow. My eyes widened at they suddenly drifted downwards into the meadow. I followed them down, but they had a safer landing than expected. Hiccup was able to jump off, and Toothless fell into the softness of the grass.

Toothless seemed to love the grass by the way he was dazed out in it, tongue almost drooping out. It almost seemed like he couldn't get enough of it. It made my tension ease, and I managed to let a light laugh escape from me. It was soft, and almost silent, and I wondered how Toothless was able to hear it. I know he heard, by the way his ears rose, he froze, and his rather large eyes turned to look at me.

But, once Hiccup came into view, Toothless continued to roll around in the tempting grass. The small human took sone grass in his paw and observed it.

**_"_**Icy! Feel this grass, it's just so...**_"_** Toothless said drifting off. I chuckled as my ears stood up with mild amusement.

**_"_**I'll have to deny your offer, I am well with just observing.**_"_** I said giving an eloquent smile.

**_"_**OK, I respect your wishes.**_"_** he said starting to get up. I looked at Hiccup, but he was too busy scribbling in the object in his hand. I was momentarily distracted by the carefully drawn lines that came from Hiccup's paw. All the lines were delicately constructed and it reminded me of how I treat those that are wounded with my remiedies.

Then, _whosh_! I was pushed into the ground. Toothless smirked at me and grabbed the grass with his teeth, then placed it on me. As I was about to get up, I began to rub against the grass. It felt soo... soft! The grass released such a special scent, that it affected the way it felt. It felt so tantalizing. I rubbed against it some more.

**_"_**Do you still just want to watch?**_"_** Toothless asked. I could hear the smugness in his voice. I lightly laughed.

"Look! This could be used as healing remedy... for dragons!" Hiccup exclaimed holding the special grass up. My attention was turned towards Hiccup. That brilliant human was right!

**_"_**This would be perfect for healing! He even thought of it before I did!**_"_** I exclaimed with excitement. Toothless turned towards Hiccup and narrowed his eyes at him. Hiccup saw this.

"What did I do?" Hiccup asked.

**_"_**For getting too many good ideas.**_"_** Toothless said. I laughed at his remark. Suddenly, Toothless launched at Hiccup and chased him around the meadow. It didn't take Hiccup long enough to realize he should run.

"Why am I running?! Aren't I supposed to be chasing you?!" Hiccup asked. Toothless laughed loudly and continued to chase after Hiccup. "IcyEyes... a little help?" Hiccup asked. I stood up and ran beside him. My paw steps keeping up perfectly with his. "Not what I meant.."

I looked behind and saw Toothless laughing, and I laughed along with him. Then Hiccup stopped and put a paw in from of Toothless.

"OK! Stop.." he said as he panted hard. Toothless stopped in front and put his paw infront of Toothless' snout. In Hiccup's paw, was the special grass. Toothless' eyes dilated and sniffed the grass. "Really? There's grass all over here, and you want the in in my hand?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

Toothless snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Find then, go get it." Hiccup said throwing it behind him. Coincidentally, I was behind him. The grass landes on my scales and Toothless smirked. "Opps.."

Toothless pounced at me, sending my back towards the ground. He had me pinned, and he had started to nip at my neck to my ears where grass had landed. Toothless had nipped on my ticklish spots, and I couldn't help but giggle and laugh. I squirmed underneath him, but he wouldn't let me go.

**_"_**Are you on my side now?**_"_** Toothless asked. I narrowed my eyes playfully.

**_"_**Never.**_"_** I replied.

**_"_**Alright then.**_"_** he said. Toothless had started to nip at me again and I squirmed and laughed.

**_"_**Fine! Fine!**_"_** I exclaimed. He stopped and gave me one of his toothless smile. I decided to return a dragon smile to him.

We were interrupted by a small clicking noise. Our noses seperated and we turned. Hiccup was standing there with his object in his hand. He had a big human grin and his face was colored a shade of red.

"Was I interrupting something..?" Hiccup asked with a light cheeriness in his voice. I felt very embarrassed at the scene Hiccup had witnessed. Toothless stood up looking away, as did I. I distanced myself with Toothless. The small human walked towards the male Night Fury.

"So.. you and IcyEyes..?" Hiccup asked with a grin and ceratin tone. Toothless narrowed his eyes and used his tail to harmlessly swipping Hiccup's head. "What?! I didn't say anything! Here I'm thinking you guys are friends.. but turns out I was wrong." Hiccup said grinning. Toothless glared at him now.

"I didn't even get to finish drawing you guys.. and how adorable-" he was cut off by a grunt/growl from Toothless. "OK, OK! I'll stop...," he said laughing. Toothless stopped. I could tell more thoughts lingered on the human's mind.

"Any thoughts on having chil-" this caused Toothless to use his tail to hit Hiccup's head a little more ruffly, and cause Hiccup to fall back. I still felt a bit embarrassed, but I laughed. The worry I had.. had finally alleviated.

This can work.

* * *

**I did some of this for Valentines day! Hurray! Unfortunately, I did not get a rose from a guy.. Now I'm kinda bitter /3 But, why be a downer?**

**Any fanfiction reader guy want to be my Valentine? 3**

**(Offer still stands)**

**Just kidding. I hope you all have a wonderfull Valentines night and I hope you enjoyed. Love you all!**

**Favorite/Follow/Review**


	11. Chapter 11: Luck Doesn't Last

**Aww! You guys are just.. amazing! You all make me feel all special! For that, I have a small surprise this chapter. The perspective will be a little different.. and you'll see why. I thank there people (with responses to questions asked)~ **

**NightFire26- Thank you so much! And... do I mind? Eh, whatever, not really. I guess that's a yes ****XD**

**Huennekens**

**Night Fury Ninja**

**Alanna**

**fernfury**

**Flying-Freely**

**Ruth gisela- Muchas gracias y ya verás en este capítulo. Te mando saludos y saludos para mis fans en México.**

**Crazy-Shanagins**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**Dawnbreaker Dragon- (Response sent)**

**DreamWorksfanatic- Yes, it will work for the three of them. I see that you're curious, but you'll just have to find out in the future! XD**

**Alex-I was thinking on your idea, but I'm not sure if I can use it. I think I've already written about a relationship similar to that. It was in my story 'How to survive Ice Age.' I do enjoy reading your review and your joyful behavior. It means so much to me that you think I'm an author god. I wouldn't say I'm that good, because there are many other wonderful authors, but Thank you!**

**MoonTrekerAF- (Question answered.) **

**Alpha B. A. 7**

**IcyandToothfan**

**connerpopcorn**

**~****Never forget that I love you all equally and that I will answer any questions you ask!**

*******This chapter is dedicated to a very special someone. It is dedicated to Thornado. He was a great character in D.D.B. He will always be remembered and he will be missed in HTTYD 2**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Luck Doesn't Last**

_**Next Day**_

_**Hiccup**_

"I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you." I told the others teenagers. As I was backing up, I didn't realize that Astrid was walking towards me. She gave a small yell of surprise as I passed her. I turned around one more time and saw the confused expressions on the other teens face's.

I didn't want to call them my friends, because really, they weren't. It was only a couple days ago that they were mocking me, well most of them.

Sure, they're talking to me now, but I don't feel as comfortable as I should. I was silent when they asked me questions on how I'd accomplished my success in the ring. Isn't this a good thing? Didn't I want them to be my friends? Maybe that was before. Before Toothless... and before IcyEyes.

I ran back to the arena. The 'forgetting axe' had been an excuse, but it happened to be that I actually forgot it. I looked around the empty arena. It looked a lot more bigger without other people and dragons there. I glanced around trying to find out were I had dropped my axe. Come to think of it, I've never really used it. My ways are less violent, or in other terms, less 'viking way.'

I looked at the weapons Gobber had laid out, and skimmed to find the axe my dad had given me.

Suddenly, I heard a small bang coming from behind me. In that instant I turned around and backed up, mostly out of habbit. Astrid was standing there with an axe in her hand. It wasn't hers; she didn't bring hers today. My eyes darted away and I fiddled with my tunic.

"Uh, Astrid.. w-what are y-you doing here..?" I asked stuttering. I cursed at myself for how nervous that sounded. No matter how nervous or relaxed I was, I always sounded suspicious. Partly because I'm a horrible lier. Astrid's eyes narrowed at me warily, as if I were doing something wrong. I gave an awkward laugh trying to ease the tension. Her look hardened.

"You left your axe here, didn't you?" she asked, almost emotionless. Astrid quickly held the axe up to me. I flinched, thinking she was going to throw it in my direction. She has a reputation of doing that. I hesitantly reached for it slowly, thinking it was a trick. It looked weightless when she was holding it, but once it was in my arms, my body almost dropped down with the weight.

"Thanks." I replied shortly. She nodded, but she didn't leave. Astrid spent a couple seconds staring at me; I could feel her eyes boring into me. Then, she looked away, opening her mouth slightly and closing it. I had my lips pursed and my eyes looking away as I held on to my heavy axe.

"Yeah.., uh, don't mention it. You're going to need your axe, for when it gets really tuff; because it will. A word of advice, beginners luck doesn't always last. I'm not sure how long yours will." she said heading towards the door. My green eyes made contact with her blue ones. That made hers widen, only for a second, before they reverted back to her usual glare. She tossed me one last look before she ran out of the arena.

I extended my hand, and tried to say something, but she already left. I looked down at the axe she had given me. It wasn't mine.

* * *

I walked through the familiar forest as I was heading towards the cove. I carried my bag with the saddle and artifical tail fin in it. It was peaceful passisng through the calm trees, and the steady air. It didn't compare to the rush of flying, but it was still nice. I got deeper and deeper into the forest.

As I passed by the beauty of nature, I was oddly reminded of Astrid. I remembered what Astrid had told me. 'Beginners luck doesn't always last.' She had sounded bitter. By saying that, she basically did agree that I was or had been progessing. I know she wasn't being harsh or mean...

At least I hope so. I mean, Astrid had given my axe back, well, it wasn't my axe, but that meant that she had used that as an excuse to talk to me. _And_ she didn't threaten me. That has to say something.

***Whoosh***

My head perked up, and I stiffened. My hands clenched the bag I held and I stood completely still.

***Bang* *Growl***

Who would be out here? That didn't sound like an ordinary viking. I should just go. But what was that noise? My curiousity betrayed me, as always.

I dropped my bag and hid it behind a rock. I hopped over some boulders to reach the noises. My foot steps gradually slowed down. As I got closer, the noises got louder. I slowly stepped towards the noises. Not watching were I was going, my foot was caught on a branch and I clumsily rolled into a puddle of mud. I used my hands to wipe my face and partly soaked tunic and flying vest. I groaned, but I silenced myself as the noices seemed to be deadly close.

I sloppily scrambled up and hid behind a tree. As I was panicking, I probably didn't realize how much noise I actually made. I slowly peaked my head to see who or what was here. My eyes widened and my breath hitched. There was a Monstrous Nightmare and a Gronkle. They were growling at each other fiercely.

The Montrous Nightmare growled louder, and was responded by the heavy armor of the Gronkle almost hitting it. The Nightmare flamed up making the Gronkle recoil. The Gronkle grunted lowly and it made the Monstrous Nighmare suddenly freeze. The flames had gone away.

I turned back, hiding behind the tree. My hands clenched the bark. This felt familiar, like the day that Monstrous Nightmare had chased me. My dad was there to save me, but he wasn't here now. I was on my own. I gulped pressing my head back against the tree. I was very scared to turn around.

I could hear something that sounded familar to Gobber smelling. I held my breathe and tightly shut my eyes. I heard the noice get louder. I was anxious. My palms felt sweaty and I could almost feel the Nightmare come closer to this tree.

Suddenly, the noise stopped.

The familar noise of wings flapping rang in my ears. I opened my eyes and carefully looked back.

The dragons were gone but I felt like fainting again.

~-O-~

I made it to the cove unnoticed. Toothless and IcyEyes were looking down in the lake and exhachaging soft growls. Based on their body posture and eye contact, it seemed like their 'growls' were a way of communicating.

"I made it." I said outloud. Both of them simultaneously looked at me with their eyes wide, and their ears raised. It made me chuckle. Toothless came to greet me with a growl... and it looked like he was smiling, or smirking.. IcyEyes jumped up over Toothless and crooned. I held out my hand and she nuzzled it.

It's a fact. Females were less violent than males, at least, with Toothless and IcyEyes they were.

"Okay, we're just to do some flight exercises. I want to know what you need to improve on." I said. I looked at Toothless and it looked like he was rolling his eyes. Can dragons do that? What reason did he need to roll his eyes? All I said was that I needed to figure out what he- ohhh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant that I need to figure out what _we_ need to improve. There, better?" I asked sarcastically and smiling. He growled and nodded, smirking. How do dragons even smirk?!

It looked like IcyEyes was shaking her head, but she seemed... amused? She had a smile on her muzzle. I guess that dragons are complex creatures too. Who would've guessed it? Certainly not the vikings back at the village.

~-O-~

**_Toothless_**

Hiccup started to latch on the saddle and the left tail fin. IcyEyes looked at him and studied his movements.

**_"_**What do you think is going on in his head?**_"_** she asked keeping her eyes on him.

**_"_**What is going on in your head?**_"_** I asked. She looked back at me with her ears raised.

_**"**_I don't know. What do you think is going on?**_"_** IcyEyes asked.

**_"_**Lets see, I'm supposed to guess what's going in the head of curious little IcyEyes?**_"_** I asked. She smiled at me.

**_"_**You think _I'm_ little?**_"_** she asked, pretending to act offeneded. I gave a toothy smirk and it was clear to IcyEyes. **_"_**Don't answer that, please.**_"_** she immediately said. I chuckled and moved closer to her. I nuzzled her neck and she crooned to the gesture. I breathed in her scent and sighed contently. She had the smell of myself, along with her own. Once Hiccup was ready, I backed up and gave Icy one last smile, before I prepared myself to _fly_.

Hiccup had mounted the saddle and he clicked on something that connected to his chest. He had mentioned something about 'rope' and 'flying vest' but I had no idea what either of that was.

He patted my neck. I grinned and took off into the skies. (Or as high as this tail would take me.) I had a strong take-off, which was good for my altitude. Hiccup hung on the the saddle that was attatched to me.

He was able to guide me, until I was able to take some control. The ruff wind was once again blasting at me. It was wonderful.

I whooshed by, stumbling here and there, and limited to being near the ground. IcyEyes flew next to me, and smiled encouragingly. I was caught off-guard by her, that I barely heard Hiccup's yells or felt myself stumbling down.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. My eyes snapped back, right before I crashed into a tree. I landed on the first high branch and hung on. In a flash, IcyEyes came to us.

"Eyes on the sky, Toothless! I know you might get distracted easily, but attention is key!" Hiccup said cheekily laughing. I growled at him and that only increased his laugher. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

**_"_**Sorry..**_"_** IcyEyes suddenly said. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. She looked embarrassed and that made me break out into laughter too. She was apologizing for being distacting? Really, sometimes you have to love that Night Fury.

"Lets go Toothless, we still have more trees to crash into, and I have limited time." Hiccup said. I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but I was going for it. Lets not forget about the dry-humored, stubborn human.

~-O-~

Flying wasn't a total failure. Hiccup said that he found somethings that he needed to improve, but after one too many times with a face full of leaves, we took a break.

Hiccup's fur on his his was unkempt and stuck with leaves. I used my tail to brush them off. He stumbled forward, but managed to stay balanced on his two hind legs.

"Thanks Toothless." he muttered. I grunted back to him. IcyEyes flew over to me prodding me with her nose, poking me in my ticklish spots.

**_"_**Maybe you should avoid the trees. The only reason Hiccup isn't hurt is because you take the falls. As much as your kindness and unselfishness pleases me, I think you should ease up on the crashes. It worries me.**_"_** she said looking up to me. My look softened.

**_"_**I'm fine, Hiccup's fine. Look at him, he looks like he's more engaged than ever. I'm fine! I have you to heal me, and I have luck!**_"_** I said.

**_"_**Perhaps you only have beginners luck.**_"_** she said sounding unconvined.

**_"_**And I promise not to get hurt on purpose.**_"_** I said. She smiled and sighed. IcyEyes used her tail to tap on my nose, and she traveled to Hiccup.

~-O-~

**_Hiccup_**

IcyEyes and Toothless seemed to be talking as I fixed myself. IcyEyes came over to me and I smiled at her. Oddly, she returned it. Then, she poked her nose at my arm and sniffing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly. Her big eyes looked up at me. She sniffed on my arm and poked at it twice. I rolled up my sleeve and saw an old injury there. Then, it clicked to me.

"You're seaching for wounds... right?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled at her. That's why she was doing that to Toothless, and why she's been doing that to me. Very interesting. Just another characteristic of her.

Toothless came over and sat on the other side of me. IcyEyes did the same on the other side. Both of their long stretched tail-fins layed on my lap. I was surprised they could fit. I glanced at both of the mighty beasts. Amazing that I had the luck of befriending both of them.

Hiccup the useless, training not only one, but _two_ Night Furies! The most rarest, elusive, most threatening dragon known to viking world. And I have managed to gain the trust of two of them. Is this what luck is?

My thoughts were inturrupted by Toothless. He was using his paw to scratch his neck. By the way he squirmed, shook, and rolled over, he was having a tuff time. IcyEyes and I exchanged glances and she moved her tail off of my lap. I stood up to where Toothless was standing. I used my hands to start scratching his hide.

Surprisingly, it was smooth. Sure it was dry, like all scales, but it was smoother. As soon as I spread my hands scratching all over his hide, Toothless relaxed and leaned forward and to the side and moved his head. I could see his tongue sliding out. He looked like he was really enjoying it. Then, I pressed on a spot on his neck. That's all it took, before he collapsed on the ground. Pure satisfaction was writen on his dragon face er, snout. I chuckled and gave a wide smile.

IcyEyes hopped over to him and crooned to him. Toothless responded by giving a growl and a smile. IcyEyes smiled and shook her head. She let out chirps that sounded familar to laughter. Then, Toothless motioned to me, and let out a few more growls. IcyEyes shook her head. Toothless got up and pushed me towards IcyEyes and nudged my hand.

I walked over to IcyEyes and she allowed me to start scratching her hide. Her eyes instantly widened and slitted. Soon, they dilated. She purred in comfort and sunk low into the dirt. I pressed on the spot under her chin and she fell to the ground, low purrs emitting from her. Toothless sat beside her and growled with a sound that sounded like laughter.

I think he was mocking her. She growled back softly, as his tail tapped on her nose. The sight made me smile.

"You guys are a lot more friendly than the pair of dragons I saw in the forest. Now they were really arguing." I muttered to myself. I felt like I said something wrong, because Toothless and IcyEyes turned to me. Their looks looked a lot more serious than before. Their ears were flat on their heads, and their eyes were wide.

Soon, they started growling at each other again. This time, their growls sounded more harsh. I frowned. Did I say something so bad, that I was able to make them argue like this? How serious was this? Why did they react like this?

Growls, grunts, and croons were exchanged back and forth. IcyEyes seemed anxious and Toothless seemed likewise. What I would give to understand them. Especially, since this carried on for a while.

~-O-~

**_Toothless_**

**_"_**I'm not mad with you, understand this. I just _don't know_ what they're planning! I don't know what they can be doing! Why won't they just leave? I am confused and I am frustrated that we're stuck in the middle of this!**_"_** IcyEyes exclaimed shaking her wings and moving to the side.

**_"_**Nobody is asking you to be part of this, your wings are very able, why don't you- you know what, never mind.**_" _**I said. What I said was unintentionally and it managed to slip out. I don't know why I said it. It might have just been out of the heat of the moment, but I felt pained to have the words said. IcyEyes gave me a look of disbelief. I realized what exactly I had said.

**_"_**I see... so those are the thoughts you've been keeping to yourself... Maybe, you're right. You know... when someone is bad, they say certain things that they've been keeping inside. Most of the time, the things you say, are truths you think.**_"_** she said before flying away. I clenched my eyes shut and turned away. I really did regret what I said, and in all honestly, what I said to her was a lie.

~-O-~

_**Hiccup**_

I could see the look on IcyEyes sadden. Toothless looked away. IcyEyes growled one last thing, before flying away.

"IcyEyes!" I called out running. "Wait! IcyEyes!" She didn't turn back. I stopped and sighed. I looked back at Toothless as he looked down. I put my hand reassuringly on his hide. He took a deep breath and layed down. I sat against him.

"I don't know what happened, but you have to think positively." I said trying to comfort him. Toothless didn't respond. I sighed. "Maybe Astrid was right. Beginners luck doesn't always last."

* * *

**This took a very long time to write. Try more than 5 hours... straight! I had to finish today. I had to cut the chapter because it was getting too long. **

**By the way: Those couple of dragons that keep appearing are not main characters, but they have a moderately big reason that you'll see later on in the chapter. **

**Believe it or not, I had writers block. Astrid was hard to write because I've only (mostly) written about her only after the war was over. So, this was new. **

**And in Dragons Defenders of Berk, I got really emocional when Stoick left his dragon Thornado. I thought it was touching, and I just loved the episode. I was not expecting that to happen. Something inside of me, kept thinking that those hatchlings were his. In the first episode he was in, he had a 'friend.' What a coincidence that he protected and fed his friend, but his 'friend' was never shown again. **

**That's just my thoery. But, I hope you enjoyed this really-hard-to-write-and-edit chapter. I worked hard on it, and I hope you like it. **

**Favorite/Follow/Review **


	12. Chapter 12: Waiting For

**Well, last chapter certainly got a reaction from all of you. You all are absolutely right. IcyEyes is not the type of character to abondon Toothless or Hiccup... not unless... opps spoiler alert. I'm actually glad all of you realized this from her character. **

**I'm also so glad that I was able to make it this far with the support of all of you. I thank these people (with responses to questions)~**

**Crazy-Shanagins**

**Guest**

**Naturian Author**

**Flying-Freely**

**MysteriousWriterGirl14**

**GregtheGuest**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**Night Fury Ninja**

**Moon Treker AF**

**Unknown**

**Sapphire Roz**

**Miko in training**

******SoNevable- Why thank you *holds tea in one hand* And for updates? I'm not sure. I used to have a schedule, but I get kind of busy. All I can say is that I do not update in more than a week.**

**********Breyannia- What would happen? Chaos! No... But luckily, that won't happen.**

**********fernfury- This is what happens next (read below.) IcyEyes is flying somewhere. Don't be such a spoiler, I can't say more because I'll ruin it! XD And lastly, something not good, but that is still way far.**

**************Alpha B. A. 7- (You are awesome!)**

******************Pixel the star- Updates will be in a range of a week. And as for my next story? I have no idea. I think my brain has been really soaked now. And, thank you very much!**

**Alex- You are not stupid! You are extravagant for coming up with ideas**

**Alright, I'm going to go ahead and speed things up here, but you'll hear from everyone. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: _Waiting For_**

_**Next Day;**_

_**IcyEyes**_

I had been sitting on the east side of the cove, not daring to go to the south side where Toothless was. I had came back after I stormed off, before night was upon. I just left to release some anger and tension. The flight I took did manage to ease my nerves, but once I returned, it seemed that there was more tension between Toothless and I than I had first thought. No words were spoken. At least, not from his part. So I did not pursue, when I had none to say either.

That night was restless for me. I felt consumed by the lonliness. I had slept away from Toothless for the first time since being here. I missed the strong wing that protected and shielded me away from everything. I missed the warmth he provided. I missed his scent, and his patterned breathing. It made my heart feel weary and heavy. A sensation I never encountered before.

However, I did fall asleep and once I woke up, there was a sudden movement and Toothless had appeared in the other side of the cove. I one of the glances I spared him, he almost seemed subdued, but how could I tell?

I wasn't going to lie. His words hurt. I wasn't aware that words could affect one in such way. But they did. Toothless basically told me to leave. I had thought about it, but quickly snapped myself back into reality. What kind of selfish dragon what I be to leave the burden with Toothless. Maybe, he had not wanted me, but as I've said before, I'm not going to leave.

Why didn't I leave? For one, I was very fond of Hiccup, and he has no fault in this situation. We had gotten very close, along with Toothless, and it almost seemed like we were family. I cared for that human as well. Him and I managed to bond in a certain way after him and Toothless did.

As for why I didn't leave because of Toothless... Well, something bound us together. Something like love. We had been in this situation together from the beginning, and that only encouaraged us to expand our love. The only thing that stopped me from running over to him and nuzzling, licking, or embracing him, was his words. His words did not convince me to what he truly thought. I just wanted to hear it from the dragon himself.

It wasn't the dragons that had come on the island that caused my issue. It was the debate that rose between Toothless and I. I guess, words just slipped out... not very kind ones.

As time passed that day, none of us said a word, spare the few glances I gave him. It was to the point where Hiccup had arrived and saw us silent. That intelligent human immediately realized something was occuring. Hiccup sat in the middle of the cove, because it seemed that Toothless didn't even want to fly. Either that, or Hiccup didn't want to.

So I waited. I waited until Toothless would tell me that his words were false, I waited to know that he did not want me to leave him. And I would keep waiting.

* * *

_**Toothless**_

There were many things I doubted. Many things I didn't believe. But IcyEyes was not one of those. No, I wasn't cocky that she would return. I knew she would because her nature was too kind. She had shown and demonstrated that to me many times.

Once Hiccup left yesterday, I patiently waited for IcyEyes. I wasn't going to sleep until she came back. IcyEyes did return. She looked at me expectantly, but I turned away. I felt terrible. I felt like I betrayed her. So it stopped me from talking to her. I wanted to, but how? There was still tension roaming, and I was never good with words, so what could or would I do?

The night without her was solemn. I had no one to embrace. When I would suddenly wake up at night, there was no one there for my comfort. When I woke up in the morning, there was one one by my side still sleeping. It reminded me of when I would sleep in the mountain when I worked for the Red Death. With a restless night, with anticipation for the next day to come, but with a hate to what I had to do in the morning.

That's past the point. The point is that maybe I need IcyEyes. I needed her, and I chased her away.

After a failed attempt at sleep, I looked over to IcyEyes. She was still asleep and I couldn't resist going to see her while she slept. It eased my worry, and it calmed me to see how peaceful she was. It didn't last long, because the second she woke up, I jumped towards the lake. IcyEyes didn't seem to suspect anything, but I still wanted to see her. I couldn't talk or muster up courage. I could fight humans, destroy their shelters, and win against fierce battles with other dragons that were larger than me, but I couldn't talk to this female. I sighed. Really, sometimes I disappointed myself.

As I was lost in my thoughts, much time passed with the silence of nature. Wind, trees, other small flying animals, but neither sound came out of IcyEyes or me. When Hiccup came, he came to greet us, but when we didn't respond like we usually do, realization hit Hiccup. I wondered, what were he able to do?

* * *

_**Hiccup**_

I sat there between both Night Furies. I saw as they both anxiously waited on something. On what? Green eyes flickered towards the female Night Fury and blue eyes flickered towards the male Night Fury. Yet both were silent. There were no usual soft growls, purrs, or croons. Just silence. I didn't want to fly on Toothless yet, not until I had this all sorted out.

"Why don't you just talk to each other?" I asked out-loud. That grabbed the attention of both Night Furies. They glanced at me, but locked eyes only for a second before they rested their heads on their paws. I sighed. This was not going to work. Gods, dragons are way more complicated than vikings. Vikings are blunt, and they blurt out whatever they have in mind. Unlike these two, that seem to have a deeper issue.

I walked over to Toothless. He glanced at me, with his ears raising for a second, but turned. I half smiled at him.

"Having troubles?" I asked. He took a deep breathe. "The gods know I sure do, but, do you want to talk about it?" He seemed to huff and roll his eyes. I revised my question and I got at what he was trying to say. "Oh yeah, well I know you can't talk. But- never-mind." I sighed.

I walked over to IcyEyes. She turned to me with her eyes wide and ears up. But once she saw me her ears slowly descended and she gave me a small sheepish smile. I waved at her. She gave me a small crooning sound.

"Hi. Something seems on your mind." I said. She shrugged and rested her head again. She did nothing more. I sighed again. Seriously! These dragons are just, stubborn. Why over-complicate things? I slumped and walked over to my bad. I got out the equipment and threw it on the ground. Once everything was empty, I looked up. I saw that Toothless suddenly perked up. I studied his actions.

There was a small light in front of him. I looked everywhere to see where that might've reflected from. Then, I stopped once I saw my metal hammer. I picked it up and shone it so Toothless could follow. He continued to chase it everywhere. I even made him go in a complete circle. His eyes were big and dilated and it made me laugh. My gaze followed over to IcyEyes and I saw her looking over to Toothless. I suddenly got an idea.

I made the light of the hammer move all the way towards IcyEyes. Toothless, oblivious to it, followed looking transfixed with the light. I angled the hammer so the light was in front of IcyEyes. Soon, she started chasing the small light too. IcyEyes pounced to catch it, but I made it move faster.

Both Night Furies noticed each other and stared. That didn't last long, because I shone the light even more. They growled playfully before chasing the light. It was almost like a contest. I could see the competitive glances that they exchanged. I smiled at them and then decided to stretch things a little more farther. I shone the light at Toothless, and it wasn't long until IcyEyes pounced on Toothless. My eyes widened and I dropped the hammer. I had a strong urge to laugh.

I ran to Toothless and IcyEyes and saw IcyEyes backing up and whimpering small sounds. Toothless responded by nearing her, crooning. He softly growled at her while she listened intently with her ears raised. Her head tilted and once Toothless was done, she nuzzled him and whimpered small sounds. Toothless responded by nuzzling her too. I gave a soft smile at their affection. I waited until they were done.

"Who would have known? Toothless the Night Fury, a softy." I teased. He narrowed his eyes at me, while IcyEyes seemed to be laughing. IcyEyes came over to me and nudged me forward. I looked back to see Toothless... smirking?

That was my cue to run.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

I proceeded to walk in the forest with my bag in my arms. It was filled with some fished and the flying equipment. I had finally adjusted Toothless's tail to switch into positions. On our flight yesterday, I realized that his tail switches according to what angle he is going to make while flying. So, all I had to do was adjust the saddle to the tail. Yes, today was going to be-

Wait.. is that yelling?

"Ahhh!" I heard. I turned to where that was coming from, and I saw Astrid with an axe in her hand, which was in the throwing position. My eyes widened and my lips pursed. I froze only for a second, before running away from her sight. I quickly took a turn as I heard her following with her skirt making noise and footsteps thumping on the ground.

Then, I couldn't hear her anymore. That was a close one. Hopefully she won't ask about my reasons on why I was out here. Now, how do I avoid my crush?

* * *

**_Toothless_**

I walked up to a ledge Hiccup was leading us. I looked back at IcyEyes and saw her shyly smile at me. I gave her a bigger one that made her chuckle. Things were finally fixed between us. The situation was handled with and we decided not to worry about the other dragons. I know that there's probably a reason why none of those dragons have actually attacked or made a move. And if they don't, then they're no threat.

Also, there is less tension thanks to that little light (that I think Hiccup was controlling.) Hiccup really does his best to help.

**_"_**Can you believe it?! I'm so close to being able to fly! So close!**_"_** I exclaimed. I whooshed to IcyEyes' side and nipped at her ear making her giggle. **_"_**Can you believe it?!**_"_** I asked again.

**_"_**You are adorable. Look at you, jumping everywhere, I'm surprised your excitement hasn't made you cavort all over the place.**_"_** she replied.

_**"**_I'm so happy, that I might just! C'mon, jump around with me!**_"_** I said nudging her, brushing my wings with her and ticking her. She continued to giggle

**_"_**Not here Toothless, Hiccup is here and will be watching.**_"_** IcyEyes said looking embarrassed.

**_"_**So! Let him see, are you embarrassed to show him our affection? Because I-**_"_**

**_"_**Look! We have arrived, now go! No more distractions.**_"_** IcyEyes said playfully. I grinned as I stood at the ledge where air was blowing frantically. There were large trees behind me that covered up as a forest. I looked below and and the ocean with waves crashing together. It was a beautiful scenery.

Then, Hiccup dumped fish on the ground in-between IcyEyes and me. My ears perked up and I no longer cared about the view as I dug in along with IcyEyes. I wasn't sure what else Hiccup was doing to the saddle, but I didn't care. These were good fish. I heard many clicks as Hiccup attached his things. When he was done, I stood back up.

"Lets go ahead and try this. Face this ledge." Hiccup said. I turned around and allowed Hiccup to tie one last thing. He mounted the saddle with a square in his paw. "Jump up, as if you were flying." Hiccup said. I jumped up and extended my wings. I was able to stay up in the air.

The refreshing wind blew at me one more and me grin. Hiccup used his hind leg to move something and extend my tail.

"Alright, now land for a bit." he said. I did. This happened again for a couple more times and I realized that Hiccup was the one helping my tail to steer and make sharp angles. "I can't believe this is actually working! Can you believe this bud! If this keeps up, we're going to be able to fly as soon a tomorrow." Hiccup said.

I growled in agreement. I jumped one more time, opening my wings a little wider, to be able to take in the mountain smell the air brung. It must've been a mistake, because something snapped, and I went flying back into the forest. I flew past many trees and ended up on my back. I rolled over and made Hiccup hang on the thing that was attached to him and me.

IcyEyes flew over to us in a flash. She saw our situation.

**_"_**Is everything fine?**_"_** she asked. I looked over to Hiccup as he groaned and pulled.

"Oh, great!" he said sarcastically. I opened my mouth to breath fire and break us loose but Hiccup stopped me. "No, no, no! Wait! I think I can free us before you burn me to death!" Hiccup said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Ughh, we're going to have to go back to my village. It's getting dark, I don't think anyone will see us pass." Hiccup explained.

**_"_**You go, I'll stay back at the cove.**_"_** IcyEyes said.

**_"_**No.**_"_**

**_"_**What?**_"_**

**_"_**No, you're not going anywhere. Come with us.**_"_**

**_"_**Why? I'll just be a disturbance.**_"_**

**_"_**No you won't, now don't let me wait up on you.**_"_** I said. She smiled.

**_"_**Why am I so easily persuaded by you?**_"_** she asked. I laughed and nudged her forward to get going. Hiccup saw this and sighed.

"You guys cannot be apart for more than one second can you?"

* * *

Hiccup's village was less closer than I expected, but who am I to complain. I looked curiously as the large wooden structures. It seemed different looking at his village from a different angle. I'm used to looking at it from the sky and shooting at it. Not being on the ground.

IcyEyes was thrilled to be seeking everywhere. She sniffed one place and jumped to another.

"IcyEyes no!" Hiccup said with a hushed tone. He was about to go after her, but I went in the opposite direction, pulling him with me. "Toothless-no! Ughh!" he complained. Then, Hiccup stopped and pulled me back.

"Hiccup." a different voice said. Hiccup leaned on a building and waved. I walked forward to see who this new human was. But Hiccup pushed me in a different direction.

"IcyEyes!" Hiccup called. She immediately responded by coming to his calling. We walked into one of the structures. I walked in and searched for fish. I flung an object, that happened to make a noise. IcyEyes ducked and jumped over other things also making noise.

"Hiccup?" a voice called. My ears perked up and IcyEyes quietly sneaked to see who it was. Hiccup stopped pulling and went to the other human that was calling him. He opened something wooden and closed it to hide us. IcyEyes looked over from the sides. Her tail lashed and her ears perked up. That nosey little Night Fury...

I was about to go get her until I saw a furry animal. One of the animals that had a very distinct yet good taste. It made a noise at me.

**_"_**Icy! Look!**_"_** I called. She turned and saw the furry creature. "I wanna catch him."

**_"_**Toothless..**_"_** IcyEyes warned. I crept up one side to pounce on the animal. But IcyEyes blew a plasma blast at it, making the animal run away just right before I pounced. Unfortunately, I forgot that Hiccup was still attached to me, so I managed to bring him with me. He grabbed something before ushering me and Icy to leave. Clicking the tail fin, I was able to take off a certain way. Once we were in the air, I swore I could hear the faint giggling of IcyEyes.

* * *

_**Later;**_

_**Hiccup**_

My eyes were nearly closing on me as I walked passed the village and into my house. I felt very tired after a long day of dragon training and training my dragons. My feet sagged as I neared my house. I could see my house, and all I yearned for, was my bed. But before I could reach shelter, my arm was gripped and pulled me to face the other direction. I let a small yell before realizing who it was. And honestly, I would've preferred it to be a burglar. Astrid narrowed her eyes at me as she let go of my arm. She crossed her arms and stared into my eyes.

"I see you're out here late." she stated.

"Yeah, and so are you." I muttered.

"First of all, If you don't mind, I want to know what you were doing in the middle of the forest." she said. I rubbed the back of my head and avoided eye contact.

"U-uh, me? I-I think you are mistaken. I was not in the forest today. I was at the forge.." I said stuttering nervously.

"_Oh_, don't lie. I clearly saw you there. Then, I saw you mysteriously disappear after I asked you a question." Astrid said raising her voice a bit. I sighed in defeat.

"I was just gathering some stuff, you know, since my dad won't take long to return. And you know me, eager to see him again." I said with bitterness. She recoiled and her look softened.

"Oh. Yeah, so you are. That's- Actually, I just want to know one thing. What's going on with you?" Astrid asked. What _is_ going on with me? I feel fine. Everything's fine. Or.. everything's only fine when I'm with Toothless and IcyEyes.. not with the village.

"I don't know how to answer that question, when _I_ don't even know what's going on with me."

* * *

**_Toothless_**

I batted away IcyEye's tail as it hung off the boulder she was on. She purposely moved it so my paw wouldn't reach it. I laughed and retracted my teeth to pull on her tail with my mouth. She giggled and squirmed off the boulder to the ground. Then, she hopped on my wings, settling on my back.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

"How kind of you to ask." she replied mockingly.

"I'm a very caring dragon, if you haven't noticed." I said smugly.

"Are you now?" she asked still mocking.

"Keep it up, and I'll have you soaked in mud again." I threatened. She hummed and licked the back of my ear, making me laugh out and jerk. She smiled in triumph. I narrowed my eyes and rolled over making her fall. I looked over her as she lied on her back. I smirked and licked her nose making her eyes widen in embarrassment. I laughed, and she pounced at me, making us roll over a few times. There was a few growls coming from me and her, but it all ended with her putting her wing over me.

"You do know that I'm supposed to put my wing over you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I like this. It also seems like you're not complaining." she retorted.

"Only because I'm kind." I replied. She laughed and nudged me. Then she stopped to stare at me.

"Toothless?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"I realize that these past moons have been the best. I feel very secure, and I feel as if I've opened up to you... opened up my heart." IcyEyes said shyly.

"My heart's always been open to you. I hope you know that. Know that... uh," I stuttered. I didn't know if I should say the words, because they were way to mushy for my taste, but IcyEyes stared at me, waiting.

"You should know that I will always love you." she whispered. I smiled and nuzzled her snout. "One last thing.. Can I go out for one last flight?" she asked. My smile disappeared.

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, I responded immediately. "I trust you to the last hope, and even farther than that. Go out and enjoy the skies, both of us will be flying soon. But please return soon."

"I will." she said softly. I licked her nose and allowed her to take off. She turned back and smiled at me and I returned it. "It's alright. I'm just going for a flight. I would never leave, you know that as well as I do."

"You can go flying whenever you want to. Don't let me stop you."

"Don't do this to yourself. After this, as long as you're grounded, I'll be there too."

"No, I-"

"And this is something you can't convince me out of." she said taking off.

I watched her leave. I saw her slowly disappear. I patiently waited for her to come back.

I waited...

and waited...

and waited.

The stars glistened and the moon stood high. I refused to believe the worst. I looked up at the sky where she had left.

I waited more. I waited until I was left with a broken heart.

Because no matter how long I stood there, at this point she would not come back. And it broke me, to not know why.

* * *

**Another large chapter! Yay! It only took me very long to make. You supportive people make me love writing!**

**Okay, so I saw D.O.B and Hiccup was acting pressured. It started with Snotlout, and then came the tension of someday being chief. Either that was hinting at the second movie, or I'm a monkey's uncle... aunt? But, I did not think that Hiccup appreciated this kind of pressure by the way many things were happening. I hope things will turn out fine. **

**Again, I really love you all. :)**

**Favorite/Follow/Review**


	13. Chapter 13: Alone-Hope?

**I will keep my tears to myself. I saw the season finally. I loved it. It hinting so much for the 2nd movie. After the episode was over, I was urgently searching for an type of stuff relating to HTTYD 2. I'm a little unstable right now, so I warn you from me.**

**PS: Yes I do love and accept any sort of ideas :D…except for this story or the events or plot. (Though I accept constructive critism or things that help improve this story.) I have mostly every little thing planned out up to the last chapter. I know what's going to happen and how its going to end. But, the ending is still a couple chapters away, so I won't worry about it yet. **

**This chapter will explain a lot. I thank these people (I'm too tired for responses today, sorry)~**

**MysteriousWriterGirl14**

**Breyannia**

**Sapphire Roz**

**fernfury**

**Miko in training**

**DonTheHero**

**denis.d2505**

**Night Fury Ninja**

**ILOVEPIXELS**

**Guest**

**Alpha B. A. 7**

**the dragon**

**Alex**

**Unknown**

**Naturian Author**

**Flying-Freely**

* * *

**Chapter 13: ****_Alone-Hope?_**

_**IcyEyes**_

"And this is something you can't convince me out of." I said. I didn't let him respond, rather, I flew towards the world of the sky. My wings were completely stretched and the feeling of the wind felt wonderful. I continued twirling and diving up into the obscurity of the clouds, falling all the way up from the moon, but extending my wings before I crashed down.

As I was ready to turn back, I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

My mind felt like it was forced to move a certain direction, making my wings keep beating forwards. I struggled for control, but it seemed as if it were useless. My mind felt clouded, and I felt like I couldn't process any thoughts. I blinked to try and make my thoughts incisive again. Nothing was avail.

I wasn't giving up just yet. I whipped myself sharply to one side, to try and turn around and I curled my tail to attempt to move else where. Despite all my attempts, I was reverted back to my vulnerable state.

My ears suddenly lifted and I couldn't help but make small noises as I searched for a place I didn't even know of. My body seemed to do its own thing; as my ears turned, so did my direction of flight.

The haziness around me began to disappear, and as it did, many many dragons started to appear. All of them carrying food. Many types of it hung on from their fangs or claws.

I wanted to flee in trepidation. I know something is bound to occur. I couldn't let any of them see me. I wanted to disappear into the obsidian sky back to Toothless. I wanted to leave this malignant dangerous place. But then again, at this point, it seemed as if I have no choice.

I started to dive down with great intensity and speed, taking series of turns (that I'm sure I won't remember later.) I finally realized that I was in the huge mountain full of dragons. The Red Death was out of its hole, with its mouth open wide for any contributes. It was only when he made eye-contact me, that he decided to close the death trap that was his mouth.

I gulped and was forced to near him as my wings angled. I landed on a small boulder space. My mind began to heave to my control again, but I was already infront of the beast. I looked up with wide and slitted eyes. My heart started pumping faster than it should, and my breathing started to hitch. I was scared, frightened... but I did my best to stand my ground. I was not doing a very good job.

The whole mountain was silent and all eyes lied on me.

"No contributions? And after all the time you spent away, you bring nothing? So, you have no excuse.." The Red Death said with his deep voice reverberating through the mountain. I had nothing to say. I didn't want to say anything. "Where is the other Night Fury. Didn't you run away, _together_?!" he asked. I glared up at the larger dragon. Although I was scared by the situation, I wouldn't let myself become intimidated by this monster of a dragon.

"Still no talk? You're life is close to being finished, this could be your last moment before I kill you like I've done with the others, yet you _remain_ with the last ounce of dignity and _pathetic_ independence you have left." The Red Death spat. I took in his words while remaining imperturbable, possibly infuriating him more.

"I remain with my last hope." I said clearly. My eyes widened as I felt the ground beneath me shaking, like if it were to collapse. I turned back to the Red Death and saw him opening his mouth revealing sharp teeth. I insinctively jumped up narrowly avoiding his teeth, but he didn't stop there. His teeth flung even higher to where I was flying. I did manage to avoid getting eaten, but one of his teeth dug deeply into my hind leg, wounding me badly. I winced and watched as the Red Death returned to his hole, only letting his head stick out.

I returned to the ground, wincing at my the pain in my limb. The Red Death gave a harsh derisive laugh making me flinch back. But then I realized, he was mocking me. A wave or arrogance washed from him, the same way his laughter did. I seethed at his sight. Anger flowed through me faster than I actually realized, and words were spoken faster than I could comprehend.

"Your threats are void. Injure me, torture me, _eat me_, do what you'd like. But if I die in this moment, I won't be the one to regret it. You lie down, commanding and demanding, and you may _think_ that you have the control, all in the while not realizing that your dragons have no less independence than I. All of this happening right under your snout." I spat at him. The larger dragon gave me a look of contempt. His lip curled up in a snarl.

"You Night Furies are arrogant creatures. Blinded by pride"

"Then, that is the only thing in common between us."

* * *

The Red Death didn't kill me as I first expected. I found it oddly suspicious. Unfortunately, he was not any less hostile than if he were. I was directed to another location in this mountain. I was not to leave, or else I would end up the same way. (Or so the Red Death said.)

When I was alone, I looked over my injury. My wound was more extensive than I thought. It was gushing and with no healing remedies, my only option was to lick it.

I also was eventually able to placate myself with soothing words. But what could I say to calm myself? It was difficult, especially surrounded in a place like this. Though, it did not help to what I had to withstand next.

Once night turned into dawn, I was called up to speak with the Red Death _again_. Nothing good. He usually sends messengers to speak. I could expect no great outcome. I almost didn't want to go. Why did I want to leave my cave? To get yelled at, or injured? To see looks of contempt thrown my way? It seemed like even if I didn't want to, I needed to go.

I immerged from my small cave amd looked down. The dragon that was immersed down there, was going to be the death of all of us dragons. His name fits perfectly. Red Death.

I flew over to him, hopping over some boulders. I stood still waiting for the Red Death to sense my presence. The mountain was generely empty, most dragons out on raids, and it was a good silence that I could get accustomed to. But the silence was quickly broken.

The Red Death rised slowly,.. dramatically.

"You're usual punishment would be death. But seeing as.." he trailed off looking at my hind leg. I glared and scowled at him. My anger seemed to be slipping out easily, something I didn't like. I tried to mask my expression with a more reticent one. "Well, you know the rest. As further punishment, you are to go out in raids as one of the Alpha's. You make sure that every single dragon is returned with food, or else it you who will become food."

At first, I was baffled. My eyes widened in disbelief. I was going to raid? My hert felt heavy, and although I had not commited anything yet, I already regreted my actions. I did not believe in wrong treatment. Deserving or not, other ways were possible. Possibilities that wouldn't be done. I told myself that I would never cause harm like a ruthless, merciless monster Night Furies claim to be. I wanted and tried so hard to be more than that. I guess all of it was for nothing.

"Unfortunately, I cannot trust that you won't flee, so there will be another Alpha watching out for you in your pack. He will make sure to see that you do not escape and that you will do your job. If you do not do this things, all you will recieve is violence." the Red Death stated. I already felt numb. My legs felt like collapsing under me. But as I've said, nothing prepared me for what happened next.

"This is Spineblade. Your enforcer."

My blood ran completely cold. I could hear my heart pound furiously. I held my breathe and froze right there. I stared deeply into nothing, as I watched my world fall down.

* * *

_**Toothless**_

She didn't come back. I waited all night, until I saw the sun peak though. I was concerned. IcyEyes said she would come back. She didn't. Why would she abandon me? After my confession to her? It hurt. I've been stabbed with many pointy objects, some even going through my scales, I've gone through the painful slap of falling into the water, I've fought many dragons, I've gotten burned many times, I've even fallen out of the sky.

But why does this pain feel much more different? It won't go away, and it looks like it's happening from the inside of me. Slowly tearing me apart. I missed her so much. I was useless, waiting. Anything could've happened to her. Something did happen to her. I couldn't accept that she left me. IcyEyes would never. I simply just know her.

I know that I can't search for her. Even if I did manage to get out if this cove, I wouldn't be able to get off of this island. My flight was barely progressing, and I couldn't drag Hiccup into this. This is war that does not involve him, because if it does, it will only endanger another person that's important to me.

I laid my head on my paws and deeply sighed. I was alone. Nobody was by my side. It never bothered me before, so why does it bother me now? I got too used to Icy, that's why. I know I still have Hiccup, but that's the only other person I have. I'm missing someone else. IcyEyes is not my friend, well, she is... but she's more than that. She fills me with happiness, hope. She brightens my everything. IcyEyes is my- well nevermind… I still refuse to say that word.

"Toothless?" a voice asked. My ears perked up. It was Hiccup! I jumped up in excitement to see my best friend. He was the one that was a true friend. Someone I could rely on.

I walked over to him and helped him with his 'luggage.' I could smell fish in there, but not the familiar leathers the always carried. Hiccup noticed me smelling his luggage.

"Yeah, only fish today. I couldn't bring all of the stuff to put on you. I'm thinking that next time, I'm going to leave it all on." Hiccup said. I nodded and watched as he spilled the luggage. The aroma of fish wafted around me. I immediately began eating. "Ugh, I can't believe you actually eat that stuff raw." Hiccup said sounding disgusted. I looked up and gave him a bemused expression. He lifted up his front paws.

"I-I mean, how can you eat all that deliciousness by yourself?" he asked. I looked down and then to him. He saw this and his eyes widened. "No, no, no! Never-mind! I'm not as hungry today." he said. I shrugged and continued. "By the way, where is IcyEyes?" Hiccup asked. I suddenly tensed up and backed away from the rest of the uneaten fish. It was able to keep my mind off her for a while, at least.

"Are you guys fighting again?" he asked. I shook my head looked at the ground. "Where is she then?" he asked. I gazed up at the sky. "She... left?" I slowly nodded. "Where'd she go?" I shrugged and painfully looked back down at the ground. Hiccup was silent for a while.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked. I shook my head. I lied down on my side and allowed Hiccup to sit by me. "You seem pretty sad. Do you at least know why she left you?" I shook my head again. Hiccup sighed and patted my head.

"You look so… sad," he said. My ears were dropped and my eyes were dilated in saddness. "That's not good. You know, everytime someone frowns, lightning hits them. That includes Night Furies." Hiccup said. I rolled my eyes playfully and started to smile. "There you go. I think it looks better." I looked at him and sighed. I laid my head in my paws again. Hiccup scratched near my ear and I felt comforted.

"Let me tell you something, and hopefully it will make you feel better," Hiccup said sighing. "My mom once told me that sometimes people have to leave. Maybe you'll see them again, and maybe you won't. It all doesn't matter, because what does, is the closeness you have with them. Even if they don't come back, it doesn't mean that they love you any less, or that you should stop loving them…" he said getting more quieter as the words left him. I looked at him with a reasuring smile. Based on his reaction, he's felt like this before too. I felt comforted that somehow, he was able to relate to me. I felt better hearing his words and glad he was here. Hiccup returned a bitter smile.

"Thanks bud."

* * *

**Later_;_**

_**IcyEyes**_

I wasn't going to start raiding until tomorrow, which wasn't that far ahead. This day was filled with so many heavy burdens, that it seemed to pass by fast.

When I had seen Spineblade, I saw that he has more scars than I remembered. There were marks on his body that resembled Night Fury teeth-marks. I instinctively thought of Toothless as the cause of them.

Spineblade at first glared at me, once we made eye-contact, but then, he seemed to smirk only for a second. I wasn't happy at all, infact, I was the opposite. I prefered to go jump in a hole and burry myself. Actually, that would only get me closer to him, so I'd rather jump off a cliff. I can't take all of this. So much is occurring, how could I possibly remain with hope?

I had to succumb. I was tied up in all places. I'm trapped, and the further I go, the more trapped I will be. I had nobody to reassure me of anything this time. I had no little inspiration that could light up my hope. That's what Toothless was to me. There is no one that will walk through my cave and help me continue to _try_!

I looked at my entrance, hoping a familar fac would turn up. Suddenly, I heard small tapping. For a moment, I felt elated and hopefull at who exactly was arriving. With new-found strength being used after mourning (and because of my hind leg), I eagerly walked slowly to the entrance to see who it was. My smile dropped when I noticed it was only a Terrible Terror. He looked beaten up though.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned. He looked up, and I reconized who it was. It was that same Terror who helped me in the forest long ago. "Come." I demanded pushing him inside. He winced as I lighly pushed on some of his bruises. "What happened, how did you get this beat up?" I asked. The small dragon glanced up at me.

"I made a deal, and lets just say I didn't get what I was hoping for." he replied. I looked at him with confusion.

"I have nothing to heal you with, but you can stay here if you'd like." I said. He nodded and lied down in a corner. Now that this Terror was here, perhaps he can inform me of what has been happening.

"Terror, do you know what the Red Death wants? Last time you informed me that he wanted Too-DarkFire and I dead or alive. Now that I'm here, it doesn't seem to make any sense. Actually, it also didn't seem to make any sense before." I said. His eyes flickered up for a second. The Terror shifted uncomfortably. He's occulting something.

"Why silent? Why now? What don't you want to tell me?" I asked a bit more harshly than I intended.

"You have not understood, have you, Night Fury?" he asked turning away.

"Please, feel free to enlighten me." I said a bit bitterly.

"The red Death never really wanted to kill you, and the dragons were never chasing after you."

"Isn't that what you told me?! What would be the truth then?"

"The dragons were warning you... they were warning you to stay away. They were trying to help you and themselves. You Night Furies are the key to commencing the war. He needs his two Night Furies to fully start war against the humans. He wants the full territory and sea to himself." the Terror said. I stood still and it all seemed to click to me.

The dragons were warning us to stay away, that's why they were at berk and who knows where else. They never really pursued after us. That day that I ran into them in the skies… they never actually followed me. All of it, finally made sense.

"Why did you lie to me? Why do you tell me now?!" I asked narrowing my eyes warily.

"I was in that deal. If I find you, I lie to you. I told ya. Dragons do anything to save their tails. Especially a small one like me." the Terror said curling up into a ball. My anger vanished and I felt pity for this dragon. I couldn't put the fault in his place. My simpathy didn't allow that. This Terror was simply follwing orders. As Toothless said, if you don't follow orders, the Red Death won't find any use for you.

I looked over to the Terror and saw he was already asleep. I curled up into my own space and began to remember Toothless. My heart yearned to see him again. I hope he doesn't think that I betrayed him or abandoned him. I wouldn't ever dream of doing that. I hope Toothless knows that.

I hope he knows that I miss him terribly. My heart aches for him, and I've been thinking about him since I've been bearing the burden of this day. I need him. I need the dragon I love. I want to sleep by his side soundly. I want to wake up nuzzled up against him, realizing that it was only a bad dream. But bad dreams don't hurt as much.

I glanced at my throbbing leg. No, this was real, and it's better if Toothless stays far. If he comes near, the war will start, and I have a feeling that if we had to choose sides, it would be with Hiccup. So for both of them, I will continue to have hope. That will keep me going. I have two wonderful people (human and dragon) that must miss me also, and if they can hope, so will I. I have some strength.

I sighed. At least, bad dreams were better than this, because here, you never wake up. And I realized that I don't fear not having hope, I fear of being alone. That, was what I truly was. Alone. There are just somethings that can't over come others.

I wonder… Is this how Toothless felt when he lived here? Is that why when I sleep beside him, he clings on to me, always keeping me close? If it is, then I wish I could do the same right now.

* * *

**That took me longer than expected. I wasn't supposes to end that like that, but my writing usually does what it wants. Sorry this chapter was a bit eh, but like I said, it explains a lot. Now excuse me as I try and update this before I fall asleep while doing so... Took me forever! **

**Thank you for everything. I wasn't expecting this story to be as popular, but I see you've proven me wrong. And I'm grateful for that. Simply Thank you for your generosities. I love you all! :D**

**Favorite/Follow/Review**


End file.
